Ranma el Guerrero Guardian
by Ranma84
Summary: Ranma es escogido para luchar contra un enemigo que amenaza al mundo, para su entrenamiento se le asigno un ser desconocido ser, el cual lo hará crecer tanto como persona y como guerrero lo cual el acepta y confía en esta persona.
1. Chapter 1 Un Sueño

_**Ranma El Guerrero Guardián**_

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

Glosario de símbolos:

/ / pensando

( ) acción que realiza el personaje o algo que sucede durante el relato

[ ] comentario agregado

- el guión solo es una voz desconocida

* * recordando

**Capítulo 1: Un Sueño**

Era una mañana hermosa, el sol brillaba tan fuerte como siempre y el aroma a rocío se sentía en el aire. Todo estaba en calma y en completa paz.

En la habitación de Ranma el estaba completamente dormido.

En los sueños de Ranma se veía un hermoso bosque el estaba parado en medio observando a todas partes como si espera que alguien apareciera a atacarle

**¿?:** Hola ¿Como estas? Mi estimado

Ranma al observar al individuo ve que estaba que estaba con una capucha todo cubierto no se podía ver quién era.

**Ranma:** Quien eres donde estoy

**Maestro:** Bueno fuiste escogidos por los espíritus para convertirte en el guerrero guardián se te enseñara muchas técnicas marciales y se te hará crecer en forma espiritual y mental para ayudarte a desarrollarte y luchar contra las fuerzas del Mega Verso me llamaras maestro mi nombre real aun no bebes saberlo.

**Ranma:** Que tú me enseñaras creo que estas algo loco soy Ranma Saotome heredero de la dinastía Saotome

**Maestro:** Ya me habían dicho que eras algo arrogante, pero tendrás que aprender que no eres el mejor en todo.

**Ranma:** Bueno di lo que quieras esto más parece un sueño que otra cosa

**Maestro:** Tienes Razón esto es un sueño y cuando te levantes solo tu podrás observarme los espíritus decidieron esto además deberás aprender muchas cosas de este mundo, y del otro.

Mientras ello la más joven de las hermanas de las Tendo ya estaba levantada y corría a levantar a su prometido.

**Akane:** RANMAAAAAAAA, levántate vamos a llegar tarde aunque sea el ultimo día de clases de este año no me aras llegar tarde eso no lo dejare.

**Ranma:**Akane no deberías gritar tanto

**Akane:** Pues no te levantas y eres un vago como siempre.

**Ranma:**Deberías ser más amable.

**Akane:** pues si entonces lárgate con tus otras prometidas

**Ranma:** Pues lo estaré pensando

Akane salió del cuarto de Ranma para que este se cambie, mientras eso pasaba alguien parecido al ser que vio en el sueño lo observaba.

**Maestro:** Veo que estas discutiendo con tu prometida eso no debería ocurrir si se aman.

**Ranma:** (Se sorprendió) Quien eres te pareces….

**Maestro:** Ah alguien que vistes en tus sueños bueno ahora te toca ir a clases apenas llegues te entrenare un poco.

**Ranma:** Debo estar volviéndome loco tal vez sigo durmiendo y como eres un sueño me retiro.

Ranma bajo a desayunar, comió mientras peleaba con Akane, después de un tiempo llego al colegio peleo con Kuno este salió lastimado, Ryoga llego y lucharon y Ranma termino ganando y bueno termino el día y llego a casa para almorzar se sentó a comer en la mesa junto con todos.

Estaba peleando con Genma para comer un poco mas hasta que se distrajo por lo que vio en la esquina, era el ser que vio en la mañana y Genma termino de comer lo que le había robado a Ranma.

**Ranma:** / Debo estar volviéndome loco al ver a este sujeto mejor me retiro/

**Ranma:** Gracias Kasumi me retiro.

**Akane:** Ranma /como así se retira sin seguir peleando con Tío Genma/

**Maestro:** Creo que deberías venir conmigo al dojo para pelear.

**Ranma**: / mejor me voy a dojo y cierro completamente /

Ranma entra y cierra todo

**Ranma:** Dime qué quieres

**Maestro:** Entrenarte puedo hacer que seas más fuerte que Haposai y Cologne

**Ranma:** Primero deberemos pelear quiero saber que tan fuerte y veo en ti un aura como la de Saffron por eso se que no estoy loco.

**Maestro:** Muy bien pero antes de atacar quiero que sepas que aprenderás a curarte más rápidamente, y cuando veas una técnica solo con una ves aprenderás por ejemplo cuantas veces has visto el truco de Ryoga y no has podido aprenderla aun.

**Ranma:** Muy bien si no te molesta yo comenzare.

Ranma se lanzo violentamente contra él y este no se movía, veía como se acercaba inmediatamente y este solo alzo su mano.

**Akane:** Ranma levántate por favor solo quiero que te levantes

**Ranma:** que pasa (abría sus ojos lentamente) Akane donde estoy que paso

**Akane:** Ranma por fin te levantaste ya había pasado tres días desde que quedaste inconsciente.

**Akane:** RANMAAAAAAA se levanto vengan.

**Kasumi:** Por fin te levantaste Ranma

**Dr. Tofu:** ah que bien el paciente se levanto

Todos estaban observando cómo estaba Ranma

**Dr. Tofu:** Te recomiendo que descanses ya que tienes rotas algunas costillas y tienes contuciones en todo tu cuerpo me sorprendo que sigas vivo descansa y nada de esforzarte.

**Genma:** Como que paso hijo

**Ranma:** Es que vino alguien a querer pelear conmigo y bueno digamos que gano

**Genma:** Debes entrenar mucho más hijo, además el ataque que te hiso te causo mucho daño tus ropas terminaron totalmente destruidas.

**Ranma:** No te preocupes entrenare mucho más para no dejarme derrotar de nuevo.

**Akane:** Descansa

**Kasumi:** debes descansar y no te esfuerces Ranma.

**Akane:** Duerme Ranma

Ranma quedo profundamente dormido, en el sueño apareció Maestro

**Maestro:** Veo que ya te levantaste, veo que curaste más rápido de lo que imaginaba

**Ranma:** Ya entendí explícame que eres.

**Maestro:** Perdona no puedo decirte que soy y quien soy solo puedo decirte que eh derrotado a los dioses y demonios y monstruos de todo los tipos.

**Ranma:** que me puedes decir.

**Maestro:** ya te dije tienes que enfrentar a unos enemigos muy poderosos yo te entrenare, y si fracasas mataran a Akane y a todos los demás que te parece.

**Ranma:** ya entendí y como sabes eso.

**Maestro:** hace tiempo pelee con ellos y no pude enfrentarlos en un comienzo pero no tuve el entrenamiento y murió la mujer que amo por mi inexperiencia que te parece si comenzamos.

**Ranma:** que me enseñaras que entrenamiento me enseñaras a dar mejores patadas o una técnica de chi.

**Maestro:**Primero te enseñare a usar mucho mejor tu cerebro y escuchar mucho mejor que te parece así aprenderás a muchas cosas y aprenderás mas rápidamente. Primero te enseñare lo básico de los 7 Chakras, así aprenderás a curarte más rápidamente el Chakra te ayudara a defenderte mejor y curarte más rápidamente, debes aprender también que todo el universo es uniforme la energía solo es materia súper diluida y la materia es energía súper concentrada, las diferentes energía que existen son solo la representación de una misma energía por ejemplo mírame a mí a mi solo tú me ve porque me puse en frecuencia contigo los demás no me ven porque no están en frecuencia conmigo, el Chakra es la representación de nuestra alma nuestra representación en ella se deposita nuestras emociones en realidad es nuestra realidad es nosotros el espíritu es nuestra fuerza, y el cuerpo nuestra representación en este mundo material, mira tres seres ocupan el mismo lugar en el mismo tiempo esa es la verdad te enseñare a usar tu Chakra ósea tu alma como hacer que tu alma se presente en nuestra realidad. Los 7 Chakras son los siguientes.

El primer Chakra es el de la Tierra, se ubica en la base de la columna, tiene que ver con la supervivencia y se bloquea por el miedo, para abrirlo debes de vencer todos tus miedos.

El segundo Chakra del Agua, este chakra tiene que ver con el placer y lo bloquea la culpa, para abrirlo debes de liberarte de todo por lo que te sientas culpable, es necesario perdonarse.

El tercer Chakra del Fuego, se encuentra en el estómago, se vincula con la fuerza de voluntad y se bloquea por la vergüenza.

El cuarto Chakra del Aire, se encuentra en el corazón, se vincula al amor, el amor es una forma de energía y fluye a nuestro alrededor y renace en un nuevo amor, este chakra se bloquea con el dolor para abrirlo debes de dejar salir todo el dolor y aflicción.

El Quinto Chakra del Sonido, se encuentra en la garganta, es el chakra de la verdad y se bloquea con las mentiras, para abrirlo debes liberarte de toda mentira.

El sexto Chakra de la Luz, se encuentra en el centro de la frente, tiene que ver con el discernimiento y se bloquea con la ilusión, la ilusión más grande es la separación las cosas que crees que están separadas en realidad es una sola misma pero todo está conectado.

El séptimo Chakra del Pensamiento, está ubicado en la corona de la cabeza, es energía cósmica y se bloquea con los lazos humanos para abrirlo debes liberarte de esos lazos, dejarlos fluir y olvidarlos.

Maestro: No lo entenderás por el momento algunas de esas cosas ya sabes o tienes idea pero deberás irlas aprendiendo entonces, ya que sabes algo de esto debo enseñarte un poco de relajación por el momento yo me encargare de curar tu cuerpo más adelante tu mismo lo harás, mañana te levantaras e iras a entrenar claro está que yo te enseñare a entregar mi estimado tanto tu cuerpo tu alma tu espíritu y veras que la pasaras muy bien mi estimado Ranma.

**Ranma:** bueno entonces dime que deseas que haga.

**Maestro:** mañana levántate temprano y as el desayuno para toda la familia y quiero que te dediques a ello bien después ve al dojo ahí te daré instrucciones para que entrenes.

**Ranma:** Y eso en que me ayudara

**Maestro:**Solo hazlo después lo descubrirás.

Akane se levanto a las 7:05 am pensó en bajar y desayunar algo cuando bajo vio en la mesa un desayuno bien agradable la vista bien detallados,

**Akane:** Kasumi algo especial hoy para este desayuno

**Kasumi:** En realidad Ranma deseaba hacerlo.

**Akane:** donde esta Ranma

**Kasumi:** Rama está entrenando en el dojo, pero creo que deberías primero desayunar después de todo Ranma se esforzó para hacerlo.

Mientras tanto en el dojo.

**Ranma:** que debo hacer.

**Maestro:** Primero debes meditar ser una roca no pensar, no distraerse, hacer nada aprende a ser una roca.

En ello entro Akane al dojo

**Akane:** Hola Ranma.

**Ranma:** Hola Akane ¿como estas? Muy bien Ranma está enfermo o que tienes o que planeas, acaso hay una nueva prometida.

**Ranma:**Siempre tergiversas mis acciones.

**Maestro:** Que te dije sobre la ira contrólala piensa antes de hablar idiota.

**Ranma:**/ Que lata mientras entreno debo controlar mis palabras/ Akane mi acción anterior te pido disculpas por responder así y referente a mi acción anterior solo quería ayudar un poco a Kasumi ya que la veo como hermana y no me había dado cuenta que podía ayudarla.

**Akane:** / Ranma no sabía que podías ser tan gentil/ Bueno baka es que actúas extraño (esperaba una reacción de su prometido)

**Ranma:** Bueno Akane me dedicare hoy a Meditar te pediría de favor que me ayudes asiendo que nadie me interrumpa necesito aprender una nueva técnica y para ello debo meditar gracias de antemano Akane.

**Akane:** (sorprendida por su gentileza y esta vez no se enfado por el baka) Bueno Ranma te ayudare

**Nabiki:**/ que interesante nunca imagine que Ranma pueda actuar así que tendrá entre manos/

**Maestro:**Bueno ahora ponte a meditar debes ser una roca.

Ranma se puso a meditar al poco tiempo estaba cansado, en eso Maestro lo golpeaba diciendo que deje de pensar, mientras tanto después de un rato le lanzaba semillas de una mandarina y Ranma enojado le decía que no lo haga y este le repetía que las rocas no piensan no hablan.

El segundo día fue muy parecido al primero.

Maestro le lanza una roca a Ranma y este la esquiva sin pensar.

Maestro se le puso alado.

**Maestro:** eres una roca ahora te enseñare algo nuevo te parece.

**Ranma:**Bueno maestro.

**Maestro:** sabes que todo el mundo tiene ojos y oído pero nadie los utiliza como se debe, sabes que las personas tiene energía en sus cuerpos porque como te dije la materia es energía te enseñare a ver esas energías y a oír como se debe, me imagino que has jugado eso de atrapar a alguien tu corres y tocas a esa persona y queda atrapada verdad.

**Ranma:**eso es un juego de niños

**Maestro:**Muy bien mi estimado es hora que juegues.

**Ranma:** este entrenamiento es tonto

**Maestro:** Y que es mejor entrenar lanzándote a un cuarto lleno de gatos hambrientos cubierto de pescado.

**Ranma:**Ya entendí.

**Maestro:** Escúchame llamaras a Akane y dile que no salga del dojo tu estarás tapado los ojos, y ella correrá y tu deberás intentar atraparla así usaras tus oídos y todo tu cuerpo lo usaras para escucharla entiendes.

**Ranma:** Muy bien pero no me causa gracia / Porque Akane/

Ranma salió en busca de Akane y le dijo para ir a entrenar en el dojo

**Akane:** Bueno Ranma me voy al dojo / Que bien por fin el me invita a entrenar yo soy la que le dice pero nunca entrena conmigo seriamente acaso eena…/ deja de pensar en eso Akane ahora prepárate a entrenar

**Ranma:** Bueno Akane entrenaremos, pero de una manera diferente te parece Akane después de unos momentos te prometo que te recompensare por ayudarte en este entrenamiento

**Akane:** (se puso roja ) Bueno como puedo ayudarte

**Ranma:** Jugaremos así yo me pondré esta venda en mis ojos intentare atraparte tu podrás correr dentro del dojo y hacer lo posible para que yo no te atrape.

**Akane:** Si como no, soy bastante rápida y tu estarás vendado de los ojos.

**Ranma:** Por eso necesito saber donde esta mi contrincante sin usar mi vista.

**Akane**: Bueno.

Ranma se vendo los ojos Akane observaba después se puso a meditar tal como aprendió, Akane lo observaba sin comprender en eso Ranma de un salto se puso de pie y salió corriendo donde estaba Akane, Akane salto al lado derecho después Ranma puso su mano en el piso espero un momento y salto donde estaba Akane al ver esto corrió al otro extremo Akane sin comprender como le había visto Ranma al poco tiempo volvió hacer lo mismo que la ves pasada y salió corriendo donde estaba Akane solo que esta vez fue más rápido y así continuo toda la tarde.

**Kasumi:**Ranma Akane vengan a comer.

Fueron a merendar todos terminaron de comer.

**Ranma:** Kasumi te ayudo a lavar limpiar todo

**Kasumi:** gracias Ranma

**Akane:**Yo también te ayudo

**Ranma:** Gracias Akane con tu ayuda será más fácil.

**Todos:** (Vieron a Ranma como le había dado las gracias a Akane)

**Nabiki:** / Pasa algo raro /

**Maestro:** Veo que estas aprendiendo a pensar antes de hablar y controlar tus emociones

**Ranma:** / que mas da este tipo me pasa diciendo como controlarme y hacer meditaciones me ah ayudado a pensar antes de hablar/.

Ranma y Akane ayudaron a Kasumi y Ranma parecía muy atento referente a Akane, Akane no sabía que estaba pasando Ranma no era así pero le gustaba este cambio.

En eso Nabiki se le acerca a Akane.

**Nabiki:** Me entere del entrenamiento de Ranma y como fue le pregunte a tío Genma en que consistía ello pero simplemente me dijo que no sabe nada de ello

**Akane:** Yo tampoco pero Ranma podía verme sin usar sus ojos y a medida que pasaba se me asía mas difícil esquivarlo

**Nabiki:** Que interesante

Mientras en el tejado.

**Maestro:** Veo que estas asiéndote mas ágil y estas aprendiendo a usar tu cerebro

**Ranma:**Muy bien asta ahora eh hecho caso como el de no contar esto a mi familia y gracias por enseñarme a manejar mi enojo pero quiero saber cómo sabes lo que siento por Akane.

**Maestro:**Yo veo tu corazón te enseñare como hacer que todo esto termine feliz pero necesito que me hagas caso y no seas tan testarudo

**Ranma**: No sé porque abscedo contigo tan fácilmente

**Maestro:** Lo sabrás cuando sea el momento ahora descansa mañana seguirás entrenando después te enseñare algo más interesante. Como te dije usaras los Chakras y la fuerza espiritual descansa.

**Nota del Autor**

Espero que les guste la historia espero recomendaciones y cartas de partes de ustedes


	2. Chapter 2 La verdad fue descubierta

_**Que Ranma El Guerrero Guardián**_

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

Glosario de símbolos:

/ / Pensando

( ) Acción que realiza el personaje o algo que sucede durante el relato

[ ] Comentario agregado

- el guión solo es una voz desconocida

* * Recordando

**Capítulo 2: La verdad fue descubierta**

**Maestro: **Hey levántate ya es tarde mira ya son las 9:00 am que crees que solo porque no tienes colegio debes quedarte dormido

**Ranma:** Déjame dormir un rato.

**Maestro:** Que piensas seguir dormido estos jóvenes de hoy solo quieren dormir, jugar video juegos y nada mas no tienen pasión para nada.

**Ranma:** Ya entendí me levantare

**Maestro:** Ya era hora.

**Ranma:** Bueno que hacemos hoy correr con los ojos vendados, pensar que soy una roca, o que ahora ya no soy roca sino un árbol.

**Maestro:** Veo que aun debo quitarte ese temperamento pensé que ya no lo tenias pero veo que debes aprender a tener mayor control.

**Ranma:** Pues explícame bien eso de controlar el mal humor y esas cosas.

**Maestro:** Pues bien te lo explico los humanos tienen varias inteligencias de varias formas estas se desarrollan por medio ambiente, edad, sexo, y otras variables mas, debido ah que tu solo tuviste a tu padre como maestro no aprendiste a desarrollar el resto, y a eso incluimos que solo pasaste andando de un lado para otro, y que tu padre no es el mejor ejemplo en muchos puntos eres una verdadera desgracia, y digamos que estoy aquí para enseñarte esos puntos de inteligencia que te hacen falta.

**Ranma:** Y según tu en que soy un baka.

**Maestro:** No quería usar esa palabra pero bueno si comienzo a nombrarlas no alcanzara el día entonces te apunto como te dije debes aprender a usar los Chakras pero para este huso debes crecer como persona, que quiere decir que deberás aprender muchas cosas no trabajare en todos los puntos nadie lo hace solo los que realmente necesites.

**Ranma:** Que bien cuál será el primero

**Maestro:** cuando te dije que si amabas Akane simplemente me miraste y me dijeses que no me meta, te pregunte algunas cosas simplemente no sabías que hacer pero necesito que me digas amas a Akane, necesito que me digas que deseas que sea tu esposa simplemente dímelo y te ayudare con ella.

**Ranma:** Ahhhhhhhhh pues por mi parte que haga lo que quiera.

**Maestro:** Muy bien como Ryoga anda por aquí quien sabe cómo es atento, comprensivo y Akane parece que le cae bien podría ser que termine teniendo a Akane.

**Ranma:** El ya tiene a Akari si intenta ponerle una mano a Akane yo (es interrumpido por Maestro)

**Maestro:** Si pero más de una vez Ryoga intento tener a las dos y a Akari parece que no le molesta la idea y tu sabes nunca se sabe tal ves akaneeee (Ranma lo miro con ojos de enojo)

**Maestro:** O puede ser que otro chico aparezca las mujeres no esperaran toda la vida ah que su hombre por fin se le declare ellas quieren a un chico seguro y que le muestre que le ame caso contrario ellas pierden la esperanza las mujeres son como una flor que necesitas que la riegues todos los días Akane es una flor muy resistente pero aun así es una flor tu eres un hombre que aprendió de la forma difícil a vivir ella no, necesita amor comprensión entonces dime qué piensas hacer.

**Ranma:** Akane no es tan débil como tú la presentas

**Maestro:** Si como no ella es mujer necesita saber que su chico la ve bonita hermosa, que la vea con una mujer impresionante, incluso que la vea como confiable, que el hombre que ella está enamorada la vea con ojos de amor comprensión que solo existe ella para el mundo de el .

**Ranma:** siii pero es que yo ella eeee….

**Maestro:** Solo dime que la amas con todo tu corazón y te enseñare como acercarte a ella

**Ranma:** Pero y si ella no me quiere no me ama (Ranma ponía cara de desesperación)

**Maestro:** Y cuál es el problema saldrás de ese conflicto interno además no te preocupes por lo que piense tus padres y que intenten casarlos en una hora después eso te puedes encargar.

**Ranma:** Bueno Amo a Akane.

**Maestro:** No escuche que dijiste

**Ranma:** Amo a Akane

**Maestro: **Cual Akane, yo conozco a tres.

**Ranma:** Amo a Akane Tendo.

**Maestro:** ahhhh que bueno entonces vamos de casería amigo mío.

**Ranma:** ahhh como así de cacería, no tengo ganas de ir a las montañas pensé que entrenaríamos me ayudarías con Akane además como es que mesclas las cosas (casi al borde del enojo)

**Maestro:** Solo cámbiate, además necesito que seas sinceros con tus sentimientos el alma humana debe mostrar sus sentimientos sus deseos, los humanos escondes sus sentimientos para no ser heridos, los humanos no muestran lo que hay en sus corazón pero la sociedad debes entender que de aquí en adelante debes mostrar tus emociones más profundas y verdaderas y saber cómo expresarlas para así crecer como te dije debes crecer como humano y como guerrero tu padre solo entreno tu parte de guerrero pero la parte humana es como si fuera un niño de cinco años.

Ranma estaba viendo en los ojos de este desconocido una mirada de que quédate callado o te mando a conocer a tu creador sin retorno.

Mientras lejos de allí se veía a Akane con sus amigas.

**Akane:** Estoy preocupada Ranma actúa mas servicial y algo no se ahora lo insulto y golpeo y el simplemente me observa, es como si no quisiera pelear.

**Sango:** Capaz que desea por fin decirte que te ama, además veo que te gusta un poco el masoquismo.

Las amigas de Akane se rieron un poco picaras.

**Kagome:** tienes razón.

**Akane:** (estaba un poco ruborizada) No lo creo fue muy rápido fue justo después de esa extraña pelea con un desconocido que nadie más vio ni nadie supo quien fue, simplemente Ranma fue derrotado tal vez se encuentra algo dolido y piense que no es digno de llevar el dojo.

**Sango:** Te preocupa que no pueda llevar el dojo ese es el resultado de algo y eso sería que no se puede casar contigo entonces te preocupa que no se pueda casarse contigo.

**Kagome:** Eso es Akane se preocupa que Ranma no se case con ella.

**Akane:** No digan eso no es eso es que yo y el ustedes saben (Akane completamente roja)

En ello aparece Nabiki

**Nabiki:** Creo que no es eso hermanita lo más seguro es que hay alguien mas, después de todo Ranma en estos días se desaparece.

**Akane:** Como que se desaparece

**Nabiki:** piensa, se lo ve más tranquilo, mas servicial, más atento tal vez hay una chica que le está dando concejos, o el le este contando los problemas y el este más tranquilo por tener una amiga que este a su lado, después de todo lo hombres cambian con un poco de cariño femenino.

**Akane:** Mientes Nabiki.

**Nabiki:** No lo sé pero si me das un dinero puedo averiguar que hace Ranma

**Akane:** No necesito pagarte yo misma lo investigare.

Tiempo después Akane ya estaba en su casa las palabras de Nabiki sonaban en su cabeza tanto después de todo Akane sabía que ello se llevaban bien cuando peleaban y tenían serios problemas cuando no se decían nada. Akane pregunto por Ranma y Kasumi le dijo que salió solo, fue al teléfono y llamo a todos los amigos de Ranma pero contacto con ellos pero ninguna había visto a Ranma después que terminaron el año lectivo.

**Akane:** Ese BAKA seguro fue donde Ukyo o donde Shampoo

Se dirigió primero donde Ukyo entro como quien venía a comer al entrar vio a uno que otro cliente, la saludo cortésmente pero inmediatamente viene la pregunta.

**Akane:** ¿ Ukyo sabes donde esta Ranma?

**Ukyo:** Hola Akane como estas no lo eh visto tenia deseos de verlo en estos días, acaso volvieron a pelear

**Akane**: No nada que ver solo que sale algunas veces y no sé donde estará.

**Ukyo:** mi Ran-chan No te preocupes Akane capas que andará peleando o capas que caminando sin rumbo por allí ya lo conoces como es.

**Akane:** Bueno me retiro Ukyo

Ukyo se puso a pensar y dijo que Ran-chan desaparezca es raro no es costumbre de el donde estará.

Mientras tanto Akane dijo no creo que se fuera ser a Shampoo es verdad que tiene un cuerpo escultural pero Ranma no caería tan fácilmente por ello el no lo aria.

Al llegar al restaurante del gato Akane ve que Shampoo y la Bisabuela se habían ido a China de visita a los familiares eso la tranquilizo mucho pero entro en una incertidumbre grande donde estará metido su prometido.

A la distancia vio a un Ranma caminando por la calle y se dirigió asía el

**Akane:** Ranma

**Ranma:** (sorprendido) Akane como es que tu eee bueno hola Akane (rápidamente puso algo en su camisa)

**Akane: **/ Que puso en su camisa que no quiere que yo vea/ Hola Ranma ¿que haces?

**Ranma:** Yo salí a caminar un poco

**Akane**: AHh no será que tienes una nueva prometida o amiguita que no quieres que yo conozca

**Ranma:** Nada que ver solo deseaba caminar un poco para relajarme y poner en orden mis pensamientos.

**Akane:** No te creo mentiroso

**Ranma:** Akane enserio

Mientras los dos caminaban comenzó a llover Ranma sugirió que podían entrar un rato a un restaurante cercano .

**Ranma C:** (Debido a la lluvia estaba transformado) Akane comamos algo caliente tu sabes para poder calentarnos un poco porque estamos algo mojados

**Akane**: Bueno pero no piensas decirme que es lo que haces cuando desapareces

**Ranma:** /Que le digo no le puedo decir que veo a un tipo encapuchado y que por algo en el me hiso confiar en su persona le puedo decir ciertos detalles pero no mucho / Bueno Akane lo que pasa es que fui derrotado y pensaba entrenar un poco cuando me desaparezco es que camino un rato por las calles son tantas cosas que bueno no se que hacer a veces

**Akane:** Bueno te creo Ranma.

**Ranma:** gracias Akane

**Akane:** /Me dijo parte de la verdad pero no me dijo todo, creo que hay algo mas aquí /

**Maestro: **Bueno chico te dejo aquí espero que digas lo que tienes que decir

**Ranma:** ( miro con furia alado y su rostro decía lárgate de aquí)

**Akane**: /Asia quien fue esa mirada/ Ranma ya termino la lluvia vamos a la casa

**Ranma:** Vamos a pasear un rato al parque.

Los dos fueron a pasear un rato y llegaron a la casa

Paso el día completo sin que Maestro apareciera, después de ello pasaron tres días Ranma seguía entrenado ahora en el dojo y no desaparecía, Ranma se preguntaba donde estaba ese ser molesto.

**Ranma:** Akane te gustaría ir al cine

**Akane:** Claro Ranma pero que no sean películas de acción entendido

**Ranma:** No te preocupes Akane salió una película remasterizada de Romeo y Julieta pensé que te gustaría venirla a ver

**Akane**: /Que raro Ranma me hubiera renegado si yo le invitaba y ahora el me invita a ver algo/

Akane se puso un lindo traje y posaba viéndose en el espejo a cada rato para su sorpresa Ranma no la insistían que se apure ni nada parecido, cuando Akane salió de su cuarto para ir a la sala donde estaba su prometido al bajar Ranma no podía ver lo que sus ojos veían Akane usaba un vestido café que marcaba su cintura, y resaltaba sus senos y mostraba sus piernas al ver Akane la expresión de su prometido Akane decidió poner una mirada penetrante al punto que Ranma comenzó a sudar.

**Ranma:** Akane bueno vamos al cine ( se notaba algo de nerviosismo en su voz)

**Akane:** Bueno vallamos /Si hay alguna mujer que quiera meterse por sus ojos con esta presentación la borre completamente/

En el cine Ranma estaba casi al punto del sueño y eso que solo había pasado 5 minutos , pero había aprendido a disimular cualquiera cosa

**Akane**: /Que raro en los primeros minutos Ranma ya estaría bostezando /

**Ranma:** /Bueno después de la charla que tuve con mi Maestro me hiso ver que Akane es una gran chica una linda niña que me la pueden quitar y no por la fuerza precisamente sino que enamoren su corazón tengo miedo de perderla quiera estar con ella sentir sus labios, quiero que este alado mío por siempre, vivir con ella toda mi vida la amo/

Ranma alzo su brazo izquierda y abraso a Akane, Akane no podía creer que eso este pasando Ranma la estaba abrasando, Akane puso su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma y quedaron en silencio toda la película.

Al salir Ranma le dijo a Akane si deseaba comer algo que Akane solo atino a decir si, el mesero se acerco y pidieron los dos algo de comer.

**Ranma:** Akane quiero decirte algo muy importante.

Akane lo miraba con algo de preocupación, con algo de miedo no sabía que diría aunque su corazón sabía lo que era.

**Ranma:** (Metió su mano al bolsillo y saco una cajita la misma que Akane había visto ya hace unos días) Akane quiero decirte que estaba eso pensando ya hace unos días una vez te lo dije aunque yo lo negaba por miedo, no sabía lo que tu sentías por mi o lo que me dirías, no sé cómo decirlo Akane solo puedo decirte que yooo TE AMO

Akane no podía creer lo que el le había dicho no podía creer que por fin se lo dijera, esta vez no había enemigos atacándolos por todos lados o ella en peligro de muerte esto parecía normal para cualquier grupo de jóvenes una cita una declaración de amor pero para el heredero de la dinastía Saotome y Tendo esto era algo completamente nuevo

**Akane:** Ranma yo también te amo

Los dos jóvenes estaban completamente rojos, Ranma acerco su cara y beso a su prometida algo que Akane provoco que esté completamente roja de la vergüenza aun más Ranma también lo estaba aunque este último no sabía cómo había podido besarla.

Akane se alejo un poco del rostro de su prometido rompiendo el beso Ranma abrió la cajita y saco un anillo y lo puso en la mano de Akane Tendo ella lo observo y dijo que era el anillo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Al salir del restaurante los dos agarrados de las manos estaban aun algo avergonzados de lo que había pasado los dos eran ya pareja.

**Kuno:** Ranma Saotome como te atreves tocar la mano de Akane Tendo y salir con ella sin mi permiso muere canalla eres un hechicero de lo mas ruin.

Kuno se acercaba a atacar a Ranma en ese instante Ranma ve a Kuno como si viniera en cámara lenta sentía como los músculos de Kuno se tensaban mientras eso ocurría escucho un Ranma Muere detrás de el era Ryoga pero lo extraño era que aunque estaba detrás de el sentía como se movía y sus músculos como trabajan cual se estiraba incluso pudo sentir su respiración y los latidos de corazón tomo a Akane en sus brazos y salió corriendo no deseaba un combate ya que este día era especial para los dos, pero estos últimos seguían atrás más adelante veía a Shampoo y a Ukyo y dijeron al unisonó nos dieron una buena información ahora estaban acorralados sabían que de esta no podría escapar Ranma bajo a Akane

**Shampoo:** Como te atreves a Akane Tendo aprovechar cuando yo estar viaje.

**Ukyo:** U-chan porque me haces esto

**Ryoga**: Ranma Morirás

**Kuno:** Morirás hechicero Saotome

**Kodachi:** Ranma mi amor yo sé que tengo la culpa por dejarte tanto tiempo solo pero no te preocupes apenas mate a este bruja tú serás todo mío jojojojojojojojojojo.

**Ranma:** Akane creo que esto estará difícil porque estamos rodeados

**Akane:** Creo que así debía terminar nuestra cita aunque llegaron algo tarde los demás

**Ranma:** Akane Ya sé cómo nos iremos de aquí

**Akane:** ah que te refieres Ranma

**Ranma:** (Ranma acumulo su poder en su mano derecha y golpeo el sueño se levanto una gran cantidad de polvo cubriendo todo el lugar volvió a cargar a Akane y salto a una construcción cercana)

**Akane:** no pude ver nada

**Ranma:** ellos tampoco míralos siguen la dirección que creen que tome que es una dirección directa asía el dojo nosotros tomaremos la vista panorámica.

**Akane:** Me sorprendes Ranma

**Ranma:** /Mi maestro me dijo que cuando se pelea se debe tener una estrategia veo que si resulta después de todo/ Bueno vallamos Akane a casa amor mío.

Ranma tomo a Akane en sus brazos ella acerco su cabeza al pecho de Ranma ella podía escuchar el corazón de Ranma trabajando y olía el aroma de su chico estaba feliz siendo llevada por su novio, y fueron corriendo al llegar al dojo espero un momento en que todos se distrajeran tanto Ryoga como Kuno las prometidas de Ranma y la familia Tendo y entro inmediatamente.

Los dos prometieron intentar no decir nada de que eran pareja porque si no aruinarian sus padres el momento intentándolos casar inmediatamente.

Ranma dejo en el cuarto a Akane y le dio un beso de buenas noches Akane no quería soltarlo pero sabían que debían ser cautelosos al entrar Ranma a su cuarto ve a su padre panda profundamente dormido Kasumi era la única despierta en la cocina

**Ranma:** Kasumi ¿Cómo estás?

**Kasumi**: Ranma no los sentí llegar.

**Ranma:** No queríamos que se despierten

**Kasumi:** Como les fue en la cita.

**Ranma:** No fue una cita solo salimos a ver la película, Akane quería verla

Kasumi solo sonrió y nada más.

Al otro día, se ve Akane ayudando en la cocina.

**Kasumi:** Akane despierta a Ranma.

**Akane:** Bueno Kasumi iré a levantar a ese vago de Ranma

Akane se dirige al cuarto a levantar a su prometido regañando como siempre al entrar al cuarto ve que Genma ya no estaba durmiendo, Akane se arrodilla cerca de la cabeza de Ranma.

**Akane:** /No hay nadie cerca/ (acerca su cara a la de Ranma y le da un beso)

**Ranma:** (abre los ojos) Akane

**Akane:** veo que es más divertido levantarte así pero que no se te haga costumbre.

**Ranma:** yo debería decir ello

Akane se retiro contenta del cuarto de Ranma para seguir ayudando en el desayuno a la familia

Una vez todos reunidos comenzaron sudar un poco frio al enterarse que Akane ayudo en la cocina incluyendo a Ranma.

**Soun:** Ranma hijo debes estar contento que Akane ayudara en la cocina (algo asustado)

**Ranma:** SI estoy contento Akane está mejorando en su cocina.

**Akane:** Se que les va a gustar además solo calenté el agua

Al escuchar que solo calentó el agua todos se sintieron mas contento Akane por su lado cogió una tasa de Te caliente para comer con unos dulces que preparo Kasumi, en eso aparece P-chan por la sala.

**Akane:** P-chan pequeñito dónde estabas, estaba preocupado por ti

**Ranma:** ya vino ese cerdo entrometido dónde estabas P-chan acaso en Okinawa perdido como siempre.

**Akane:** Deja de hablar así a mi mascota además hablas de él como si fuera Ryoga.

**Ranma:** Bueno daña tu desayuno.

**Akane:** Que estas celoso.

Ranma iba a decir algo cuando vio detrás de Akane a Maestro se le hiso raro no verlo durante algunos días y aparece justo de frente suyo y sin motivo aparente, el resto de la familia ya les era muy conocido esto de la pelea por lo tanto no prestaron mucha atención.

**Akane:** Que ya no piensas decir nada, pequeñín mira Ranma esta celoso de ti.

Maestro movió la mano y la acerco donde estaba el té de Akane, Ranma sentía que algo deseaba hacer Maestro , pero él no sabía qué hacer acaso deseaba mojar a Ryoga si era así si el movía la mano sabia que no le ganaría a Maestro en velocidad, y Ryoga pensaría que fue Ranma el que lo asía pero si era lo que pensaba Ryoga lo culparía pero por otra parte Ryoga se lo tenía bien merecido por dormir en la misma cama que su prometida pero Ranma dijo que él no diría nada, nunca dijo de proteger el secreto de Ryoga que hago mejor me quedo quito tal vez termine ganando algo [ Quien diría esto realmente paso en menos de un segundo pero pensó mucho].

Maestro vio el rostro de Ranma y acerco su mano al té, el te estaba algo tibio por lo que el usando la energía espiritual calentó el té, Ranma no podía creer que este asiendo todo esto pero porque que le importaba el esto y mientras Akane acariciaba a P-chan, Maestro movió la taza de Té y mojo a P-chan este no podía darse cuenta y sintió el Té caliente y como su cuerpo se transformaba y donde estaba un cerdito negro ahora estaba un hombre completamente desnudo y su nombre era Ryoga.

**Akane:** Que paso

Ryoga estaba viendo Akane y el estaba completamente desnudo lo que provoco que Ryoga esté completamente rojo de la vergüenza y su corazón este asiéndose pedazos Akane reacciono con furia su cara se puso roja de coraje un aura de fuego se puso a su alrededor si hubiera conocido la técnica del rugido de León hubiera podido usarla al máximo poder sin problema alguno, Ranma pudo darse cuenta que debajo de ese atuendo Maestro tembló un poco, aparte que Ranma mismo temblaba y toda la familia decidió retirarse un poco Akane sujeto con sus manos y comenzó a golpear a Ryoga diciendo que era un pervertido y tomo la mesa y la estrellaba contra Ryoga, Ryoga sentía como cada hueso de su cuerpo estaba siendo quebrado ni en los combates donde Ranma le daba con todo su poder sintió que sus huesos sonaron con esa intensidad después de que Ryoga no le quedara alguna parte de sus cuerpo sin golpear, y con contusiones o romper le fue donde Ranma a terminar su trabajo demoledor después de una hora de golpes a los dos Akane fue llorando a su habitación mientras eso pasaba el Dr. Tofu entro a la casa de los Tendo llamado por Kasumi para ayudar a los dos chicos golpeados.

El Dr. Tofu estaba curando a los dos heridos y los dejo en la habitación de Ranma tanto a Ryoga como a Ranma, ambos estaban completamente vendados, pero Ranma recupero la conciencia.

**Ranma:** Maldito Maestro porque provocaste esto, porque ahora ,Akane debe estar molesta

**Maestro:** No deberías maldecirme tanto estudiante.

**Ranma:** Con que aquí estas puedo saber porque provocaste esto y porque recién te apareces.

**Maestro:** Tu no me detuviste, ni lo intentaste segundo quería divertirme de la situación tercero no debiste dejarte golpear tanto por tu novia.

**Ranma:** ella no es mi novia

**Maestro:** Ella te dio un beso de los buenos días

**Ranma:** desde que hora estas aquí.

**Maestro:** Desde la mañana.

**Ranma:** Bueno que piensas hacer ya que hoy me dieron una paliza por tu culpa.

**Maestro:** eso es bueno aprende a curarte tal como te enseñe y referente a Ryoga que está allí me lo pienso llevar no quiero que esta molestia este por aquí.

**Ranma:** ¿Dónde piensas llevártelo?

**Maestro:** Donde Akary Unryu

**Ranma:** Conoces ese lugar y porque arias eso por el después de todo nos golpearon por tu culpa.

**Maestro:** fue su culpa por esconder lo que es, además solo lo ayude le saque de una vida llena de mentiras, solo cúrate.

Maestro se acerco donde Ryoga y lo toco después Maestro acerco su mano izquierda a su frente y desapareció con Ryoga.

**Maestro:** Ya llegamos donde tu amada Akary (saco un sobre de su traje y lo puso encima de Ryoga), espero que tengan una hermosa vida ustedes dos juntos después de todo los dos merecen ser felices adiós Amigo.

Maestro de la misma manera que llego desapareció y llego donde Ranma, este no podía entender que fue todo eso.

**Ranma:** Que es lo que hiciste.

**Maestro:** ya te dije que debieras curarte tal como te enseñe y referente lo que hice fue la tele transportación.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Akane, estaba llorando y regañando en su cuarto.

**Akane: **Estúpido Ryoga estúpido Ranma como se atrevieron engañarme así de feo cuando vuelva a ver a Ryoga le volveré a golpear con todo mi fuerza ese tonto me engaño dijo que era mi amigo y solo se aprovecho de mi me ha visto muchas veces cambiarme de ropa y lo eh puesto en mi pecho que tonta de mi los hombres son unos descarados babosos mentirosos ahhhhhhhhhh como los odio, y Ranma nunca me dijo nada de nada, * Ranma: Ah ya llego ese P-chan que fuiste a Kyoto* bueno solo decía como si fuera de viaje como ahhh siempre se refería a el como si fuera Ryoga pero de todas maneras debía decirme más claramente *Ranma: Ryoga no vistes a P-chan oig ah o trajiste a una amiga para P-chan cerdo* bueno esa ocasión pero Ranma debió ser más directo conmigo ese tonto ya entiendo las veces que estaba celoso pero porque nunca me dijo nada después de todo es mi novio no ahora lo es bueno hoy cumplimos un día.

**Akane:** Intenta tranquilizarte tal vez Ranma quería proteger a Ryoga esos idiotas por lo menos hoy no pienso hablarle ni hacer nada por ese idiota más tarde me iré a desquitar de Ryoga o tal vez Ranma lo estropee un poco por hacerme llorar y después yo estropeo a Ranma por ocultarme esto.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Akari

Akari caminaba y se estaba dirigiendo a su sala cuando ve a Ryoga completamente vendado y tirado al suelo lo lleva a la cama para recostarlo y ver que tenia se percata de algunos golpes y contusiones pero estaban ya curadas ella solo ayudaría a mantener todo ello se percata que estaba ahí una carta que decía de Ryoga para Akari

Akari recoje la carta y se sienta alado de su amado Ryoga.

Akari lee la carta

_Si me atrevo hoy a escribirte,__quisiera que mis palabras puedan llegar a reflejar todos y cada uno de los dulces restos intactos de mi alma._

_Mejor sería dejar a mis ojos que te digan lo que siento,__es que al fin de cuenta, el gesto de una mirada expresa mucho más que el dibujo exacto de una palabra__._

_Déjame demostrarte mi lado frágil,__me siento culpable por haberte dejando esperando todas estas sencillas palabras sobre estas líneas de esta carta tardía._

_Ábreme tus brazos por un momento__para que pueda esconderme de este temor que siento. Pero al fin sé que tarde o temprano todo pasa, pues nada es eterno, excepto este amor que ahora siento._

_Sé que no puedo pedirte nada, pues por ahora es mucho más de lo que en verdad esperaba._

_Déjame alabarte mientras estoy cerca de ti__ creer por un momento que eres aquella estrella fugaz que aparece en el cielo de la noche para otorgarme un deseo prometido__._

_Déjame creer que los milagros existen__y concédeme este pequeño deseo, besarte toda una noche hasta quedarme sin aliento.__¿Es posible?_

_Si me dices que no, entonces seguiré pensando en ti._

_Si me dices que si, entonces moriré feliz.__Puedes decirme lo que quieras, sea lo que sea yo seguiré por siempre aquí._

_¡Ves! En cada una de estas palabras, amor mío... una razón para quererte o para olvidarte eternamente._

_Te amo Akari permíteme ser tu compañero de recorrido de este mundo, permíteme amarte toda la vida te amo Akari mi vida _

_Atentamente Ryoga Hibiki_

Akari lee la carta y siente que su corazón comienza a latir rápidamente por fin Ryoga le decía que la amaba con tanta fuerza, como ella a el, Akari se levanta y arregla el cuarto de huéspedes y prepara algo para comer para su novio mientras tanto, Ryoga se levanta en la noche y ve la hoja de papel alado suyo y lo recoge y comienza a leer Ryoga decía que acaso alguien le confiesa el amor a Akari por un instante se puso triste pero se da cuenta que la parte de arriba era la carta que él comenzó a escribir pero nunca la termino siguió leyendo cuando lee abajo y está escrito y firmado por Ryoga Hibiki era él era su letra era su manera de escribir se pregunto cómo alguien pudo hacer esto en eso entra Akari

**Akari:** Amor mío como estas mi cielo espero que estés mucho mejor y que el canalla que te provoco me encargare que lo pague bien caro.

**Ryoga:** No te preocupes Akari

En eso Akari salto donde Ryoga y lo beso Ryoga en ese mismo instante no sabía que hacer y respondió el beso con tanta pasión como Akari lo estaba poniendo.

Este día paso sin mayores contratiempo claro esta olvidándonos que tanto Ryoga como Ranma casi llegan a donde su creador, Que Ryoga ya tiene una novia oficial y que él la beso a la señorita Akari, que Akane ya sabía que Ryoga era P-chan diría un día muy normal en la vida de nuestros protagonistas.

Al dia Siguiente el cielo azul, los parajitos cantan se ve un hermoso amanecer que a cualquiera le pondría de buen humor y nostálgico y el romance se huele en el aire. En eso se ve a una linda niña dirigiéndose al cuarto del chico que esta perdidamente enamorada.

Muy temprano Akane levanta a Ranma de una fuerte patada.

Ranma se levanta y dice que paso.

**Akane:** Ya es de día Baka.

**Ranma:** Akane porque me golpeaste

**Akane:** Te parece poco ocultarme que Ryoga es P-chan

**Ranma**: ( debo controlar mi ira porque después la are enojar) Akane por favor no fue mi intensión fue parte de mi culpa la maldición de Ryoga y bueno no sabía que hacer.

**Akane:** pues deberías haberme dicho la verdad BAKAAAAAAAA

Ranma no soporto nada mas y fue corriendo donde Akane Tendo cogió su mano izquierda sostuvo la cintura de Akane y acerco su boca a la de Akane y la beso su mano derecha acariciaba su cabeza Akane no quería intento primero no ceder en el beso deseaba besarlo pero estaba castigado pero al final termino cediendo a su beso en eso entra Kasumi ella no podía creer lo que veía entonces entra al cuarto de Ranma y cierra la puerta al entrar ella. Tanto Akane como Ranma sabían que alguien había entrado al cuarto.

**Ranma y Akane:** Kasumi

**Kasumi:** Buenos días Ranma y Akane ( con una gran sonrisa como la que Kasumi solo suele tener)

**Ranma:** ehhh hermanita buenos días

**Akane:** Como estas hermana

**Kasumi:** ¿Desde cuándo son pareja ustedes dos?

**Ranma:** es nuestro tercer día

**Akane:** Si es nuestro tercer día Kasumi (agachando la cabeza)

**Kasumi:** Creo que lo tienen escondido no muy bien, si Nabiki se entera los extorsionara y si nuestros padres se enteran los casara, creo que deben aprender a saber esconder esto.

**Akane:** Kasumi no le dirás nada a nadie.

**Kasumi:** Creo que ustedes deben decirlo, además yo, ya lo sabía después de todo mi instinto de mujer me lo decía.

**Ranma:** Gracias Kasumi.

**Akane:** gracias hermana.

**Notas del Autor**

Que les parece puse algo de romance en este capítulo muchos me dirán donde anda Shampo y Ukyo digamos que tuvieron mucho trabajo en sus restaurante además según mis cálculos no es ni el medio día de este día entonces como que puede aparecer más adelante y en realidad tengo algunas ideas Maestro me imagino que dirán ese quien es quien mueve esa ecuación pero en realidad solo yo sé quién es y el resto me imagino que ya sabe quién es y si no lo saben bueno tendrá que esperar un rato: D


	3. Chapter 3 Yo soy el guerrero guardián

_Que Ranma El Guerrero Guardián_

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

Glosario de símbolos:

/ / Pensando

( ) Acción que realiza el personaje o algo que sucede durante el relato

[ ] Comentario agregado

- el guión solo es una voz desconocida

* * Recordando

**Capítulo 3: Yo soy el guerrero guardián**

Akane y Ranma han sido descubiertos por Kasumi ella le dijo que les guardaría el secreto pero si ya fueron descubiertos por Kasumi cuando tiempo faltaría para que las prometidas de Ranma y los chicos enamorados de Akane se enteren y la familias de estos dos enamorados.

**Akane:** Saldré a trotar un poco.

**Ranma:** Bueno Akane no te esfuerces mucho yo entrenare en el dojo.

Ranma al entrar y no ver a Maestro cerca y este último ya le daba lo mismo que este haga se acostó un rato a descansar porque lo levantaron muy temprano, se quedo dormido.

**Akane:** Familia ya llegue.

**Ranma:** Veo que no demoro mucho.

**Kasumi:** familia vengan a comer.

Al llegar a desayunar un poco encuentra a Kuno, Ryoga, Shampoo, Ukyo, y a toda la familia incluyendo a Akane en la mesa esto realmente lo sorprendió mucho ya que imaginaba que Ryoga no aparecería tan rápidamente y Shampoo y Ukyo no estaban de buen humor que se diga porque lo vieron a el con Akane saliendo de un restaurante.

**Ranma:** Hola ¿cómo están?

Todos ven a Ranma y le sonríen entonces , Ranma se sienta en eso aparece Akari trayendo unos tazones con algo de comida algo que le sorprendió mucho mas, en ello se escucha que alguien llama a la puerta va Kasumi acompañada de Ryoga en eso se escucha un grito de dolor muy desgarrador lo que provoco que todos en la casa comiencen a correr en dirección donde escucharon el grito en ello se ve a Ryoga casi muerto quemado y ve a Kasumi tirada en el suelo en una mancha de sangre, Shampoo y Ukyo Mousse y Kuno se lanzan contra este sujeto y se escucha que dice llamas del infierno y como un látigo de fuego golpea a nuestros héroes y caen inconscientes con sus ropas destruidas y con quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado Ranma no podía creer que alguien lastime a sus amigos en eso se lanza con toda su fuera y este ser desconocido de un fuerte golpe con su mano izquierda lo lanza contra la pared de la casa sintió como su piel se quemaba con el golpe el Señor Tendo y Genma Saotome se lanzaron contra este enemigo y se volvió a escuchar llamas del infierno y estos salieron volando mientras estaban rodeados de fuego , este ser se dirigía caminando en dirección donde se encuentra Ranma en ello, Akane se interpuso en el camino de este sujeto y Ranma.

**Akane:** ¿Quién eres? , porque lastimas a mis amigos, a mi familia.

**Ennetsu:** Soy Ennetsu el guerreo de la llama soy de la fuerza del Mega Verso, vine a matar al guerrero guardián pero parece que solo viven debiluchos en esta casa.

Ranma al escuchar esto.

**Ranma:** Yo soy el guerrero Guardián no mates a nadie no mates a Akane solo mátame a mí y vete.

**Ennetsu:** Muy bien cumpliré tu deseo te matare.

Akane va corriendo donde Ranma para protegerlo y Ennetsu lanza una flecha de fuego en dirección a Ranma la cual impacta a Akane y esta cae al suelo, Ranma corre y la sujeta fuertemente.

**Akane:** te amo (y cierra los ojos y muere).

**Ranma:**

Ranma se levanta sudado y con su corazón acelerado y gritando ve a su alrededor y todo estaba bien.

**Maestro:** Veo que tienes una cara como que hubieras visto el mismo infierno puedo saber qué te pasa.

**Ranma:** Entréname pero ya déjate de juegos enséñame algo que me sirva para pelear seriamente o lárgate de aquí.

**Maestro:** Parece que ahora deseas aprender algo de niños grandes, veo que tienes una mirada en tus ojos de que deseas aprender, y veo que as encontrado algo por que luchar, muy bien dejare las cosas de principiantes para enseñarte cosas de adultos.

**Ranma:** Enséñame algo que pueda proteger a los demás.

**Maestro:** Te parece bien si te enseño las alas del halcón.

**Ranma:** Bueno entonces a comprobar esa técnica.

**Maestro:** Pues veamos si puedes destruir las alas de halcón pero conste que el ataque entre más fuerte te lo regresa con mayor intensidad, atácame yo solo usare las alas del halcón.

Ranma se lanza con todo su poder mientras maestro solo utiliza las alas del halcón[esta técnico pone barreras entre el atacante y el atacado es como una delgada pared de vidrio que al ser impactada se puede ver que es de un color azulado esto se debe ah la energía del que la crea el ataque es reflejado] y Ranma con cada golpe que alcanzaba sentía que le regresaba con mayor intensidad maestro no se movía pero Ranma no encontraba un punto donde atacar intento atacar por la espalda pero fue inútil, entonces Ranma se da cuenta que es una defensa prácticamente perfecta.

**Ranma:** ya entendí jamás podre destruir esta defensa aparte que cada golpe que hago me lo regresa con la misma intensidad, enséñame esta técnica.

**Maestro:** Muy bien te enseñare pero antes de eso te diré lo siguiente mi estimado Ranma, ya libraste el Chakra del Aire.

**Ranma:** Cuando libere esa cosa.

**Maestro:** Por eso dije escúchame y no me interrumpas, lo liberaste cuando fuiste sincero con tus sentimientos con Akane Tendo cuando le dijiste que la amas obviamente no sabes aun como usar ese Chakra, hoy comenzaras a aprender cómo usarlo, debes aprender a liberar Chakra de la Tierra, Chakra del Agua, Chakra del Fuego, te faltan estos tres para poder usar las alas del halcón.

**Ranma:** Usaste acaso a Akane para que yo libera uno de esas tonterías.

**Maestro:** No, sería tan ruin en usar a Akane en mis planes te ayude con Akane porque yo cometí el mismo error que tu no le dije a la mujer que yo amaba que la amaba con todo mi corazón, no pude besarla por mi estúpido orgullo y tú estabas cometiendo ese error y la perdí te parece buena razón.

**Ranma:** Bueno enséñame como usar esas cosas de los Chakra (aun molesto)

**Maestro:** Muy bien ven conmigo a al mundo de los ángeles haya entrenaremos más rápidamente y hoy entrenaremos allí pero iremos a los principiantes muéstrame que eres bueno y subieras de nivel muéstrame que ere inútil y yo mismo te matare.

**Ranma:(** trago saliva) Bueno donde queda esa cosa.

**Maestro:** Bueno es en otra dimensión, te diré nuestra dimensión es una onda en el híper universo que tiene su frecuencia y su periodo muy definido pero aun así tenemos dimensiones paralelas no es que exista un Ranma parecido a ti o alguien a mí las dimensiones paralelas existen demonios, ángeles, o criaturas fantásticas estas en conjunto dan origen a una dimensión estacionaria pero no es que exista esa dimensión sino que al existir ello puede haber una mayor interacción con esas dimensiones, cada una de esas dimensiones paralelas y la nuestra que es otra dimensión paralela son como fibras formando una cuerda esa cuerda es todo nuestro universo, existe un Ranma pero sería en otra cuerda con sus propios universos paralelos ahora imagínate que cada una de esas cuerdas tiene un color diferente la unión de colores forma un solo color eso se conoce como la existencia, arriba de ello existen los dioses que en realidad son los verdaderos ángeles de alto Rango solo que los humanos lo llamaron dioses al pasar los siglos arriba de ello existe Dios, los dioses que tú conoces como a Zeus, Cronos no son dioses son humanos que aprendieron a utilizar todos los Chakras y la energía espiritual los dioses de ellos son los ángeles de más alto rango Ranma bueno ahora que ya comprendiste esta mini explicación te cuento que donde vamos a entrenar se encuentra en otra dimensión pero se encuentra en la suma de todas las cuerdas en otra palabras en la dimensión donde los más poderosos ángeles solo existen no te preocupes esos usan delimitadores ya que su cuerpo es de 20 dimensiones y no les gusta andar de esa forma prefieren estar limitados como tú o como yo.

**Ranma:** (Ojos grandes como platos y con cara este me hablo en chino y me insulto) Lo que tu digas.

**Maestro:** (Levanto la ceja) Creo que no entendiste muy bien, bueno retirémonos a la dimensión más lejana de la nuestra.

Maestro acumulo energía en su cuerpo mientras decía unas palabras y al frente suyo apareció una gran puerta brillante que si se veía de lado era como una fina ralla Maestro paso por la puerta y Ranma lo siguió al llegar al otro lado veía seres como los humanos pero con aureolas en sus cuerpos y vestían como en las películas antiguas estilo griegos parecía el paraíso con construcciones de piedra bien lejanas una de la otra el piso era de oro puro, el cielo era azul completamente el aire era puro y se escuchaba pájaros cantando por todos lados el sol está muy resplandeciente pero no quemaba era una temperatura fresca y el verde era un color dominante, veía niños jugando en algunas partes mientras uno de ellos apuntaba una mini nube a un metro y medio del suelo y que caía agua para la plantas uno de estos seres se acerco.

Parecía una chica de unos 16 años con cabello castaño tenía una aureola en su cabeza y otras sus muñecas tenía aspecto de una chica europea de la zona oriental, sus ojos era de color café claros y parecía sus ropas salida de alguna obra de arte griego donde se dibujaban a los dioses su ropa tenían color azul que parecía del océano con un blanco que rivalizaba con el de las nubes y una cintilla amarilla que tenía el color del oro, en su frente tenía una marca azul como si se tratase de un tatuaje pero era natural era su marca de nacimiento.

**Belldandy:** Bienvenidos amigos, el joven debe ser su discípulo y me entere que ahora te haces llamar Maestro por cuestiones diplomáticas.

**Maestro:** Muchas gracias Belldandy por el recibimiento te presento a mi discípulo es Ranma.

**Ranma:** Un gusto en conocerle Belldandy mi nombre es Ranma.

**Belldandy:** El gusto es todo mío mi nombre como ya fue mencionado es Belldandy soy una ángel como veras debo encargarme de los asuntos del universo y fui una de las que apoyo tu nombramiento como el guerrero guardián, bueno dirijámonos a la habitación donde ustedes entrenaran, en este universo el tiempo no es continuo ya que casi siempre anda mucho más rápido que el tiempo humano y a veces va tan lento como el tiempo humano es muy diferente este universo en comparación al suyo señor Ranma.

**Ranma:** Disculpe Belldandy sama aun no entiendo muy bien eso de las dimensiones, tiempo y ello me tiene aun mareado y no lo comprendo.

**Belldandy:** No me digas sama solo dime Belldandy y referente a las dimensiones y tiempo debo decirte que aun tu maestro no entiende muy bien ello, bueno aquí entrenaras (Belldandy apuntaba a una gran habitación donde había una puerta con un fino acabado) espero que obtengas un gran entrenamiento.

**Maestro:** Entremos discípulo.

Una vez dentro de la habitación Ranma ve que es completamente diferente a donde estaba aquí no había color ni nada solo era una casita pequeña donde estaba la puerta afuera era completamente blanco no había nada aquí prácticamente estaba solo.

**Maestro:** Bueno comencemos como aun es de mañana entrenaras intentado controlar el aire como ves aquí el aire es escaso la presión atmosférica aquí es muy baja te sientes algo así como si estuvieras a unos 6000 km desde el centro de la tierra, la presión atmosférica aquí es aun por debajo de los 353,8 mm de mercurio lo que significa que debe costarte mucho respirará eso te enseñara como debes respirar ahora siéntate en la tarde pelearas con un Yokai no te preocupes será débil, ah por cierto el medio día de aquí es algo caliente llega hasta los 66º C al sol, y desciende en la noche hasta los 89.6 grados bajo cero como veras aquí la temperatura cambia bruscamente lo que te enseñara a adaptarte más rápidamente a los cambios.

**Ranma:** Te enseñare que si pelee contra un dios, podre contra un simple Yokai.

**Maestro:** Ranma el dios que tu enfrentaste es un simple ser que anda molestando los Yokai que conocerás aquí son verdaderos guerreros, cambiando de tema el aire es el elemento de la libertad, debes liberarte de las preocupaciones mundanas, para así encontrar paz y libertad solo cuando lo hagas dejaras fluir la energía y aprenderás ah controlar el aire, recuerda esto nuestro cuerpo respira, por lo tanto podemos conectarnos al aire para pedirles su ayuda.

Terminando de decir esto dijo a Ranma que se siente, que se comunique con la naturaleza, con lo que le rodea para así poder controlar el aire.

Ranma se estaba relajando sentía como la naturaleza fluía por el aire entraba a su cuerpo aunque dificultosamente debido ah la baja presión atmosférica pero se sentía en paz comenzó a librarse lentamente de sus deseos mundanos sentía y se concentraba uno de los deseos mundanos más difíciles de soltar fue el orgullo, la vanidad, estos eran como demonios que devoraban su alma y estaban arraigadas a él, una vez terminada estas tres horas de meditación Maestro lo llamo.

**Maestro:** Intenta en tus manos atraer el aire inténtalo concentrar en un solo punto.

Ranma lo intento por más de dos horas pero solo lograba reunir una mínima cantidad de aire entre sus manos.

Después de unos instantes Maestro le dijo que se detenga para que lo acompañe a otro punto.

Hay estaba una chica más pequeña que Akane con cabello verde y bueno de reojo se veía que su busto es un poco mayor que el de Shampoo Maestro la Llamo para hacer las presentaciones.

**Maestro:** Bueno Ranma te presento a Kurumu Kuruno es una Succubus, Kurumu te presento a Ranma Saotome heredero de la dinastía Saotome de estilo kenpō Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū aunque la traducción mas precisa seria Escuela de Combate Indiscriminado pero es mejor conocida como Escuela de las Artes Marciales Todo Vale, pertenece a la rama principal.

**Kurumu:** Un gusto señor Ranma veo que su fama lo acompaña.

**Ranma:** El gusto es mío, pero las Succubus no son demonios acaso.

**Maestro:** Claro son de la casta de demonios pero no de la casta inmortal que son malvados de todo corazón es de la casta de los mortales por tanto ellos deciden ser buenos o malos estos seres pueden entrar y salir del mundo humano y están en peligro de extinción en manos de los seres humanos y de otros Yokai ahora debes pelear con ella.

**Ranma:** es una chica no podría golpearla.

**Maestro:** debes hacerlo ya que es tu rival en combate Ranma, y no te preocupes lo que vas a pelear es solo una ilusión ella controla la ilusión y tiene el mismo poder y debilidades incluso las mismas limitación una pelea con esta ilusión es lo mismo que un combate real con su cuerpo, ya que ella se encuentra en otra dimensión y está prohibido que ellos entren a este mundo, no te preocupes hoy pelearas así contra ella ya que visitaras su mundo más adelante para pelear contra otra Yokai.

Ranma asistió la pelea ambos se alejaron un poco de la casita de pronto el piso cambio ah piedra y aparecieron grandes paredes al alrededor Ranma no podría creerlo Kurumu estaba también sorprendida.

**Maestro:** No se sorprendan lo que pasa es que le dije a Bendally que me haga un cuarto para el combate ah cierto Ranma ten cuidado ya que Kurumu es muy rápida en el combate.

**Ranma:** Maestro yo soy muy rápido, soy el mejor en velocidad.

Kurumu de pronto le salieron alas como de un demonio y una cola, sus uñas crecieron en gran manera asiéndose afiladas y le salieron colmillos, Ranma se pone en modo de defensa, Kurumu se lanza violentamente contra Ranma, este apenas si pudo eludir el ataque, y solo levemente le rasgo la piel de su brazo derecho, al ver atrás ve a Kurumu volando y está tomando altura después baja rápidamente en dirección de Ranma, Ranma corta distancia lanzándose en dirección a Kurumu, y Ranma le lanza una patada , esta desaparece para aparecer por la espalda y ella le da una patada en la espalda mandándolo ah estrellar contra la pared, Kurumu se dirige contra él y Ranma termino apartándose justo a tiempo lo que provoca que la pared reciba el ataque y esta termino cortada con las uñas de Kurumu y Ranma se da cuenta que esas uñas cortaran lo que sea incluyendo el cuerpo de el mismo, Ranma se da cuenta que el entrenamiento y el combate es más serio de lo que imaginaba.

**Ranma:** maestro dijiste que esto es un entrenamiento no me dijiste que el combate es de vida o muerte.

**Maestro:** te dije que te entrenaría seriamente, en otras palabras puedes perder este combate, por quedar completamente desmallado o muerto, cualquiera de las dos formas de perder el combate es honorable no.

Ranma se veía casando cuando Kurumu se dirige con todo su poder atacarlo Ranma por la desesperación viendo a Kurumu acercársele a una velocidad increíble Ranma acumula el aire en sus manos y lo lanza contra Kurumu lo que provoca que se dirija a la pared esto provoca que Kurumu salga disparada en dirección contraria a la que ella deseaba,

**Kurumu:** Veo que tengo que tomarte enserio Ranma dejare de usar los limitadores.

Ranma al escuchar eso esperaba que solo sea puras palabras, de pronto unas energías aparece en las manos y pies de Kurumu y estas se disipan de pronto Ranma sintió una energías que salían de Kurumu que aumentaban impresionantemente de pronto Kurumu se dirigió donde Ranma no pudo seguirla y desapareció Ranma no sabía dónde estaba Kurumu esta le susurro al oído que sea rápido o moriría estaba justo en su espalda Ranma voltea rápidamente a su espalda y ataca pero Kurumu fue mucho más rápido Ranma tenía serios problemas, Kuno y Ryoga con el primer entrenamiento sentía que se movían lento pero Kurumu era mucho más rápida casi no la sentía , solo cuando se movía lento lograba sentir algo y encima el aire enrarecido debido a la poca atmosfera dificultaba mas en ello Kurumu lo golpea en la nuca provocando su desmayo.

Ranma se levanta algunas horas después.

**Ranma:** Donde estoy:

**Maestro:** Estas en el otro mundo, en el mundo de los ángeles veo que demoraste más de ocho horas en levantarte.

**Ranma:** QUEEEEEEEEEeeee todos estarán preocupados.

**Maestro:** Ahí niño tonto ya te dije que este mundo el tiempo anda más rápido en el mundo humano no ah pasado ni dos minutos.

**Ranma:** Que bien veo que ya estoy mucho mejor en mis heridas me curaste.(aunque se notaba preocupación y decepción en su voz)

**Maestro:** ( Maestro nota eso en su voz y le dice) Antes de ingresar al entrenamiento tu lanzabas golpes con tus puños casi ah 800 golpes en menos de tres segundos, eso es lento debes hacerlo en un segundo esos 800 golpes si planeas derrotarla, tu soportaste el ataque llamado hoja cortante de vacío o también llamado ataque explosivo del dios demonio que se asía llamar Ryu Kumon, lograste soportar la exposición a las tormentas de fuego de Rouge y Saffro, ahora si deseas derrotarla por lo menos unas 10 veces esos impactos seguidos deberías resistir prácticamente tu cuerpo ya seria antibalas, tú has podido con algo de entusiasmos y desesperación antes de conocerme ya podías mover unos 670 Toneladas, para derrotarla por lo menos necesitas levantar 1000 toneladas y así lucharas con una demonio mas fuerte tu precisión en cambio es bueno no creo que debas mejorar en ello pero el problema es tu tiempo de reacción, y malgastas mucha energía al moverte mi pequeño pupilo, por lo tanto como ves tú velocidad es lo que falta no, tu fuerza como tu crees aunque tu resistencia debe ser mas, no te preocupes eso lo conseguirás, ahora ponte estos cascabeles en tu mano y en tus pies y este en tu estomago y el otro en tu cabeza si te mueves más de lo necesario sonaran si solo mueves lo mínimo necesario para una acción el cascabel no se moverá no importa realmente la velocidad del movimiento sino la fuerza del movimiento, pero deberás aumentar tu reacción cuando des el primer movimiento debe ya estar en 0.003 s ya haber alcanzado la velocidad máxima así la vista no la captara ya que la vista humana realmente no observa todo el movimiento sino que mira la reacción, mira la dirección y la intención y ase un cálculo de donde estará algo lo haces sin pensar pero si te mueves más rápido que lo que la vista capta , y lo que el cerebro llega a captar entonces no podrán hacer nada el enemigo.

**Maestro:** No te cure tu cuerpo se cura más rápidamente debido ah que estas aprendiendo a manejar mejor las energías, una vez que estés mejor te traspasare algo que se llama modo Guardián.

**Ranma:¿** Que es una técnica?

**Maestro:** Si es una Técnica , pero ahora entrenaras una semana aquí en el mundo humano no serán ni una hora.

**Ranma:** entonces Aquí sí que me haré fuerte.

**Maestro:** No abuses mí estimado estudiante ya que al mundo humano muy pronto le llegara calamidades.

Ranma entrenaba en las mañanas intentado controlar el aire en la tarde peleaba con Kurumu aunque le costaba mucho seguir la velocidad de Kurumu pero estaba ya alcanzado una mayor velocidad y tenía ya mejores reflejos , estaba ya utilizando la técnica del aire, aunque le estaba costando moverse normalmente sin que los cascabeles suene aunque tenían tiempo Maestro lo entrenaba como si no existiera un mañana.

En el mundo Humano

Mientras Akane estaba trotando

**Akane:** *Veo que Ranma está algo nervioso con la relación pero es lindo cuando esta sonrojado*

**Shampoo:** Hola Akane ¿Cómo siempre lenta?

**Ukyo:** No se qué vera Ranma en ella, es lenta y despistada y nada sensual.

**Akane:** Veo que por fin aparecen díganme que quieren o déjenme pasar además si buscan a Ranma no está por aquí par de locas.

**Shampoo:** Tu violenta niña ser una molestia

**Ukyo:** Pensé que tu japonés ya había mejorado.

**Shampoo:** Yo estar enojada con Akane, quieres ir al parque a pelear.

**Ukyo:** Yo también iré no apoyare a Shampoo solo quiero derrotarlas creo que es mejor arreglar esto de una vez.

**Akane:** por mi está bien.

Las tres se juntaron y comenzaron a pelear, Akane ya había entrenado un poco con Ranma pero sabía que un no estaba al nivel de las dos oponentes, comenzaron a observarse y no atacaban porque sabían que si una atacaba bajaría la guardia y atacaría la otra y estaría en problemas en ello escucharon una voz de una chica, la observan su cabello era rojo, tenia pupilas rojas y unos colmillos y garras su figura era algo sensual.

**Satachia****:** Hola, disculpen conocen a algún artista marcial llamado Ranma Saotome.

**Ukyo:** Puedo saber porque lo buscas.(todas observando a la chica que pregunto)

**Satachia:** Solo estoy aquí porque necesito matarlo por órdenes de mi señor, mi nombre es Satachia, es un gusto conocerlas.

**Las tres:**¿ Quien demonio eres?

**Satachia****:** Ah veo que saben que soy una demonio no pensé que lo descubrirían tan rápido.

**Akane:** Como dijiste ¿eres realmente un demonio?

**Satachia:** Si soy una demonio, soy una mestiza.

**Satachia****:** Díganme me pueden decir donde vive o no lo saben

**Ukyo:** No te diremos nada y ahora mismo te eliminaremos.

Satachia se lanza de una contra Shampoo y la patea al estomago mandándola a estrellarse contra un árbol en eso Ukyo la intenta golpear con la espátula y Satachia con un dedo dobla la espátula y sujeta la mano de Ukyo para enviarla en dirección al cielo Akane se pone defensiva para recibir el ataque y Satachia la golpea con su palma mandándola a estrellarse en el mismo árbol que Shampoo y caerle encima a Shampoo mientras eso Ukyo es regresada al suelo por efecto de la gravedad pero quiere aprovechar el impulso para golpear a su contrincante mientras eso Satachia La observa esperando su aterrizaje inminente de Ukyo mientras eso la chica de la espátula dispara algunas espátulas y esta solo las recoge con su mano en eso Satachia en el último segundo se mueve a la izquierda para darle una patada en el estomago en eso Akane se levanta y Ukyo y Akane se estrellan para ir contra el mismo árbol el cual ya termino cediendo y se desploma.

**Shampoo:** Tu agarrarme desprevenida no volverlo hacer.

**Satachia:** intenta atacarme.

Shampoo se lanza contra Satachia, ah toda velocidad pero esta esquiva cada ataque mientras eso Akane se une al combate junto a Ukyo, la habían rodeado y cada una estaba lanzando sus mejores patadas y golpes pero Satachia solo las esquiva con una sonrisa en su boca burlona, en eso golpea en el estomago a Shampoo con su mano izquierda, y en la cara a Ukyo con la misma mano izquierda y con esa mano la golpea al estomago a Akane y sujeta su pierna cuando salía volando para estrellarla contra el piso.

Akane estaba realmente golpeada nunca la habían golpeado tan duro entre si estaba deseando que Ranma esté aquí con ella.

Shampoo Se levanta maldiciéndola y se lanza contra ella dirige una fuerte patada contra ella pero Satachia solo pone su dedo índice de la mano izquierda para detener la patada lo que le indicaba a Shampoo que esta oponente era de temer mientras eso pasaba Ukyo se lanza con todo por la espalda son una espátula Demonio uno abrió la boca y sujeto la espátula con ella y la destrozo con sus dientes y escupió los pedazos Ukyo sabía que debía alejarse si no quería morir al alejarse Satachia se abalanzo contra ella y Ukyo saco harina explosiva y se la arrojo Satachia le cae en los ojos y las maldijo.

**Satachia****:** Las destruiré por esto (abrió sus ojos pero no podía ver bien por el dolor causado)

**Shampoo:** Tu no ver bien ahora nosotras darte paliza (tabaleándose y con mancha de sangre en la cabeza).

**Akane:** si me desquitare de este mal momento que me hiciste pasar (Akane no podía mantener en pie y con la mano derecha estaba sujetándose las costillas ya que estaban rotas)

**Ukyo:** Veo que te detuve un poco ( Ukyo apenas podía moverse y tenía una respiración entrecortada)

En eso llega Ryoga con Mousse

Mousse va corriendo donde Akane y le dice Shampoo quien te provoco estas heridas, Akane le indica que Shampoo es la de la derecha y que se ponga los lentes, Ryoga casi se le parte el corazón al ver a su amada Akane en esta condiciones.

Mousse al ver a su Shampoo toda golpeada dirige su atención a esta chica, Mousse y Ryoga se lanza en combate contra ella aunque tuviera sus ojos cerrados pudo esquivar cada ataque y se dirigió contra Ryoga y Mousse sin problema golpeándolos Akane inmediatamente entendió que ella también los encontraba igual que Ranma pero ella era mucho más precisa y rápida que Ranma acaso los dos entrenaron igualmente se preguntaba Akane , no podía creerlo esta chica era rápida y fuerte golpeo a las tres a la vez y ahora a Ryoga y Mousse acaso Ranma era experto en traer nuevos enemigos más poderosos cada día, Akane estaba a punto de llegar a la desesperación igual que todo el grupo , Akane no sabía si desear que Ranma venga porque lo más probable es que muera en las manos de esta chica.

En el otro Mundo

**Maestro:** Ranma veo que ya peleas al nivel de Kurumu te cuento que los enemigos que vas a enfrentar están un poco más bajo que ese nivel, pero son solo la mayoría una minoría pelea mucho más fuerte que ella para eso tengo otra enemigo , pero el líder de ellos pelea a mi nivel pero antes de llegar a ello pelearas contra una vampira esa será tu meta, mas proxima.

**Ranma:** Muy bien y cuando la encontrare a esos Enemigos.

**Maestro:** Ya entrenaste aquí dos semanas, y según veo en el mundo humano si no llegas en menos de 5 minutos Mataran a Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, Mousse, y a Ryoga creo que debes apurarte antes que algo irreversible ocurra con tus amigos.

**Ranma:** QUeeeeeeeeeeeeee dime como llego por donde voy.

**Maestro:** están en el parque , donde Akane suele correr y podrás llegar por esa puerta azulada.

Ranma corrió como si el mismo diablo estuviera en busca de su alma, llego inmediatamente al parque.

Ranma llega al parque y observa a sus amigos, Ryoga estaba con el brazo roto y escupiendo sangre su cuerpo quería desplomarse y ya estaba sin fuerzas pero su orgullo y deseos de proteger a Akane y no derrumbarse ante los ojos de Ranma era lo que lo mantenían en pie, Mousse estaba en el sueño sus ropas estaban destrozadas tenia cortaduras en todas partes y se podía ver que su brazo derecho estaba roto, mientras observa eso veía a Ukyo que le salía sangre de su boca, y Shampoo estaba ensangrentada su cabeza recostada en un árbol y respiraba dificultosamente, Akane por otro lado estaba aun parada pero no podía moverse ya que no poseía fuerza y respirada dificultosamente debido a la costillas rotas y ya no sentía parte de su cuerpo debido al daño causado y entonces observa a la responsable parada en la mitad triunfante.

**Satachia:** Ah quien diría me ahorraste el viaje señor Ranma, pero gracias a que tus amigos estaban aquí puede distraerme un poco (ya le había pasado el efecto de la harina explosiva y podía observar).

**Ranma:** Veo que lastimaste a Akane por eso mínimo deberías morir.

**Akane:** Huye Ranma ella está fuera de nuestro limite es un monstruo.

**Satachia:** Perdona mi intensión no era lastimar a Akane solo quería torturarla para que me dijera donde estas.

Ranma se lanza con todo su poder contra ella y le impacto su puño en su cuerpo, se escucho como todos los huesos de su cuerpo sonaron ya que se rompieron y salió volando para caer en el suelo como muñeca de trapo ya que quedo en una forma como si no tuviera estructura ósea ya que los huesos no dieron una forma definida ya que estaban hechos polvo , los amigos de Ranma incluida Akane no pudieron ver los movimientos de Ranma, Ryoga no podía creer que su amigo tuviera esa velocidad y esa fuerza ahora no había duda que Ranma se había alejado por mucho del nivel de él.

**Satachia:** Por favor ayúdenme amigos.

Satachia dijo esas palabras viendo en dirección al bosque en eso aparece dos personas una de ellas era un hombre rubio, blanco con ojos azules su mirada no mostraba emoción alguna estaba vestido con una chaqueta de cuero y un pantalón jean de color negro y tenía una camisa cortadas las mangas y tenía un collar en el cual estaba colgando un dragón occidental con una espada que lo atravesaba por su característica parecía un Europeo su altura parecía de unos un metro noventa y siete , La segunda persona era una chica de piel color canela, cabello café era algo bajita un metro con cincuenta y ocho centímetros parecía de la India aunque su manera de vestir parecía de cosplayer etilo militar futurista era un traje sin mayor detalle solo que era de cuero completamente con una boina y su color era azulado.

El chico se presenta.

**Ennetsu:** Ennetsu es mi nombre la joven que me acompaña es Abaddon.

Ennetsu la observa con algo de desprecio como si observara a una rata que esta ensuciando su piso recién limpiado.

**Ennetsu:** Que débil eres, veo que no pudiste con ese humano es rápido pero no creo que sea más poderoso que yo.

**Abaddon:**** Eres patética no debes estar en las filas del Megaverso (acumula energía en su mano y le dispara en la cabeza provocando la muerte de Satachia) Ya sabes Ennetsu no aceptamos la derrota a cierto nivel de nuestras fuerzas si pierdes yo mismo te matare.**

**Ranma:** Veo que ustedes son mas patéticos no ayudaron a su amiga cuando se los pidió, veo que son del Mega Verso, yo los derrotare porque Yo soy el guerrero guardián.

**Notas del Autor**

Intente poner algo de combate no soy bueno en la descripciones de los combates pero espero que sea de sus agrado amigos intentare ir mejorando dejen sus comentarios para yo ir mejorando please , espero que sea de su gusto y bueno me cuentan por fin aparecen los malos.

Me Pongo en rodillas y pido perdón amigos por la demora pero es que la Universidad, los proyectos, los exámenes se me vinieron encima y no podía hacer mucho y encima los nombres no soy creativo en ello espero que sea de su agrado este tercer capítulo el cuarto capítulo ya esta trabajándose pero en este me quede algo trabado


	4. Chapter 4 Ranma da clases

_**Ranma El Guerrero Guardián**_

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

Glosario de símbolos:

/ / Pensando

( ) Acción que realiza el personaje o algo que sucede durante el relato

[ ] Comentario agregado

- el guión solo es una voz desconocida

* * Recordando

**Capítulo 3: ¿Ranma da clases? **

**Ennetsu: **Bueno Ranma Saotome tendrás el privilegio de que el gran Ennetsu te envié al otro mundo debes sentirte privilegiado, (comienza caminar en dirección de Ranma)

**Ranma:** Pues entonces tú debes sentirte aun mas privilegiado ya que uno de la dinastía Saotome será el encargado de eliminarte.

En eso Ennetsu se dirige donde Ranma para atacarlo, Ranma hace lo mismo contra Ennetsu estos comienzan ah dar patadas y golpes a una súper velocidad en eso Ennetsu se da cuenta que si sigue así solo se cansara y demorara mucho tiempo y este se aleja y lanza su ataque , dice látigo de infierno que simplemente consistes que en su mano derecha aparezca una bola fuego y la lanza contra Ranma como látigo o una cadena de fuego continua quemando donde cruza y golpea a la tierra y esta simplemente se derrite viendo que Ranma lo esquivo llama otra vez al látigo de fuego y esta aparece en la mano izquierda ahora tiene dos látigos de fuego con los que el comienza su ataque mueve su mano y estos queman lo que toca lo que provoca que Ranma no pueda acercarse pues de esto Ranma se da cuenta que no tiene mucha oportunidad en este tipo de combate solo tiene dos opciones matar al oponente o morir en el intento, lo que hace que Ranma utilizar las técnicas del aire aunque no es bueno en esto algo debería ayudar Ranma acumula el aire y lo lanza contra Ennetsu este al desconocer la técnica lo golpea directamente algo que molesto mucho a Ennetsu y comienza ah utilizar mas fuerza en sus ataques Ranma comienza a disparar de nuevo la técnica y esta vez Ennetsu la esquiva Ranma entonces intenta hacer algo diferente un fuerte golpe pero esta ves salta sobre Ennetsu al ves esto Ennetsu suelta los látigos y acumula toda su energía en para lanzarla directamente contra Ranma, Ranma hace lo mismo Ennetsu lanza toda esta energía sobre Ranma y este sonríe el aire controla la dirección del fuego le dice Ranma a Ennetsu y este entendió lo que dijo y Ranma dirige toda esa energía contra Ennetsu junto con el poder del aire lo que provoca un fuerte impacto contra Ennetsu pero el poder fue mas de lo que Ranma pensó entonces Ranma le grita a Ryoga que proteja a Akane Ryoga al ver lo que iba a ocurrir se abalanza sobre Akane para protegerla del choque de energías y efectivamente a Ennetsu le golpea toda esta energía pero el fuego y la onda expansiva se dirigía en dirección hacia Akane y al resto de los amigos de Ranma, Ryoga la abrasa para recibir parte del ataque y ambos son arrojados a varios metros de distancia Ryoga sentía como su piel se quemaba mientras Akane veía como Ranma caía justo donde estaba Ennetsu el centro del impacto Akane estaba más preocupada por Ranma que por Ryoga o ella misma en eso se escucha un grito de dolor que era de Ennetsu mientras eso ocurre Ranma se lo ve saltar lejos de allí.

Ennetsu: Maldito seas Saotome, maldito seas Saotome como te atreves herir mi cuerpo.

Ranma: Digamos que te lo mereces maldito.

Ennetsu: No mereces una simple muerte te are pagar y sufrir esta humillación, veo que te preocupas por esa chica pues entonces ella pagara tu pecado.

Ennetsu corona solar y salió una esfera de fuego en dirección a Akane este disparo era muy fácil de esquivar si hubiera sido dirijo hacia el pero era para Akane era demasiado rápido aun para Ryoga, y este ultimo estaba a varios metros de Akane, Akane estaba tirada en el suelo sin poderse levantar pero estaba consciente, Ranma corrió a toda velocidad ah dirección de Akane que extraño era como el sueño pero era al revés los papeles eso lo alegraba porque no moriría Akane pero el moriría con esta técnica ni Ranma sabe esto solo sabe que debe proteger a su niña gruñona, mal genio y que su cocina podría ser declarada atentando contra la humanidad, se interpuso este disparo para que Akane no salga herida y recibió todo el impacto la esfera de energía se divide en dos partes una desde el ombligo hacia la cabeza y otra desde el obligo en dirección a las piernas Ranma fue elevado más o menos un metro del suelo al recibir la técnica, Akane veía como en menos de dos segundos su prometido estaba siendo literalmente quemado y este cae Akane veía a Ranma tirado en el suelo con marcas de quemadura de primer grado su camisa había sido echo trisas y su pantalón también solo le quedaba los calzoncillos puestos el estaba tirado Ennetsu se dirigió donde Akane.

**Ennetsu:** Que tonto este chico se sacrifico por amor solo para que vivas unos minutos mas si no hubiera hecho esta locura tal vez hubiera logrado herirme y remotamente matado pero no tal como pensé intentaría salvarte y morir en el intento bueno ahora si te matare niña.

**Akane:** Ranma te amo con todo mi corazón no te mueras, porque te sacrificaste idiota, sin ti ya no deseo vivir baka, baka (Akane cierra los ojos esperando su ejecución)

**Ryoga:** Idiota no te atrevas matar a Akane. (intentaba moverse pero solo era su boca la que se movía)

El resto de sus amigos no podía moverse solo escuchar o observar ya que en la posición que estaban no podían moverse para nada Shampoo y Ukyo solo escucharon como Ranma había muerto esto les partía el corazón se había sacrificado por ella por esa mujer.

En eso Ranma dijo morirás Ennetsu por intentar matar a Akane, Ranma grito fue un grito de guerra Ennetsu se asusto al verlo aun con fuerza, Ranma brillaba sus ojos de furia, mientras sus manos crujían, sus manos estaban envueltas de fuego no eran de Ennetsu eran de él formaban garras y unas marcas aparecieron en sus mejillas mientras el aire alrededor de el comenzaba formar torbellinos y Ennetsu no pudo reaccionar y se dirigía así el, Ranma corría en dirección a Ennetsu con deseos de eliminarlo, Ranma salto y en el aire su cuerpo de rodeo de fuego y se transformo en un pequeño meteoro de fuego en dirección a Ennetsu este intento moverse pero tenía cadenas de aire que no le dejaban moverse y lo impacto de lleno dejando un cráter de unos tres metros de profundidad el impacto provoca que todos salgan volando excepto Akane que una extraña defensa la estaba protegiendo esto sorprendió mucho a Akane mientras Ryoga y los demás salieron volando en eso aparece Maestro sujetando a todos y poniéndolos a salvo.

Al disiparse un poco el aire el otro enemigo había desaparecido dejando solo a Ranma y a Ennetsu muerto por el impacto y salió corriendo a ver a Akane abraso a Akane y fue a ver al resto que estaba perfectamente acomodados y algo vendados se dio cuenta que era Maestro que los había protegido. Al poco tiempo llegan la ambulancia y la policía estaban convencidos que había sido un meteorito el que había golpeado al parque y que no había víctimas mortales solo u grupo de jóvenes heridos por estar cerca pero solo estos chicos sabían que había pasado Ranma les había dicho que eso digan por el momento, por recomendación del doctor tofu habían sido dejados en la casa de los Tendo el los curaría, Kasumi sabiendo el efecto que provoca en el doctor Tofu intenta no aparecerse de frente de este para que Akane y Ranma sean curados aunque estaba también preocupada por Ryoga, Mousse , Shampo y Ukyo.

**Akane:** Papa como esta Ranma.

**Soun:** No te preocupes hija es verdad que es el más herido de todos pero se repondrá.

En eso llega la bisabuela después de haber visto el daño en el parque, tanto Ukio como Shampoo estaban en la habitación de Akane, Ryoga y Mousse estaban en la otra habitación de los imbitados, Ranma había sido dejado en su habitación y genma se debía mudar debido a las heridas de Ranma se había decidido dejarlo solo en la habitación pero siempre en cuidado ya que tenía quemaduras de primer y segundo grado en todo su cuerpo y debía ser vendado completamente tenia algunos huesos rotos como el resto pero debido ah que seria atacado de nuevo era mejor tenerlo en el dojo Tendo donde la señora Nodoka y el viejo Haposai y la bisabuela estarían para protegerlos ya que el tercero que se fue tenía una presencia de mayor peligro.

**Cologne:** Estoy sorprendía que el novio haya alcanzado este nivel de combate.

**Haposai:** Si ya sabia que era fuerte y este muchacho tiene mucho potencial pero veo que supero con creces a mis otros tontos discípulos

**Soun:** No diga eso maestro.

**Genma:** Si no diga eso.

**Cologne:** Creo que ya te supero Hapi porque el daño en el parque es sorprendente parece que fue una guerra de titanes.

Haposai: No lo creo pero quiero saber quiénes son nuestros enemigos.

**Cologne:** De acuerdo a los relatos de los jóvenes Ranma parece que si los conoce muy bien y eso significa que debemos esperar que se levante para saber que ocurre.

**Genma:** Los daños que tiene mi hijo por lo menos hay que esperar unas dos semanas en que se recupere.

**Haposai:** Si por lo menos.

**Tofu:** Creo que seria mas revise su cuerpo esta completamente destrozado por dentro y por fuera solo porque es Ranma puedo decir que está vivo una persona común con ese daño hubiera muerto en poco tiempo, es un milagro que siga vivo, y conociendo la resistencia de Ranma aun así estoy sorprendido, el resto de ellos estará bien en una semana aunque deberán andar con cuidado porque estarán enyesados por los huesos rotos.

**Cologne:** Gracias doctor por cuidar a mi bisnieta.

Mientras esto pasaba en la cabeza de Ranma,

**Maestro:** Veo que ganaste aunque pasaste al modo guardián por miedo de perder a Akane.

**Ranma:** Maldito porque no interviniste hubieras echo algo y mira por tu culpa Akane y el resto están heridos.

**Maestro:** Los protegí al final, aparte que es difícil saber lo que ocurre entre una dimensión y la otra.

**Ranma:** esto se acabo desde ahora si deseas entrenarme será en mi propia dimensión y Akane no estará lejos de mi mas de unos 300 m entendiste inútil.

**Maestro:** (Se mostraba molesto) Está bien será como quieres porque mañana entrenaras en el dojo.

**Ranma:** Que mañana no soy un medico renombrado ni nada pero según veo mi cuerpo esta echo trisas.

**Maestro:** Si lo sé por eso te daré la semillas de los dioses esto curara tu cuerpo en un santiamén.

**Ranma:** Y que les digo al resto de mi curación milagrosa eh.

**Maestro:** Diles simplemente que es un milagro, que tal vez tu cuerpo con las constantes peleas ya se cura más rápidamente.

**Ranma:** No creo que me crean pero no queda de otra.

**Maestro:** Bueno te la daré y te ayudare a masticar porque ahora estas inconsciente.

Al día siguiente Ranma estaba en el patio dando salto y en eso aparece Genma esta sorprendido en ver que su hijo este saltando como si nada hubiera pasado estaba completamente bien,

**Genma:** Hijo por favor relájate no debes estar esforzándote mucho.

**Ranma:** estoy bien papa con dormir unas ocho horas y desayunar bien hace que cualquiera se cure.

En eso aparece Ryoga, Mouse , Shampoo, Ukyo, y por ultimo Akane, Cologne y Haposai están observando como el chico estaba bien no sabían que pensar pero lo que si es que le preguntarían sobre los sujetos de ayer.

**Akane:** Ranma deberías estar descansando.(sujetándose las costillas, y con un brazo enyesado)

**Ranma:** Akane no deberías salir de la cama si estas mal aun te duele las costillas porque me entere que están rotas (Ranma salió corriendo en dirección donde Akane y la sentó cerca de la mesa y ayudo a Ukyo y Shampo y Ryoga en sentarse junto a la mesa)

Ryoga estaba con los brasos fracturados, Shampo y Ukyo tenían un pie fracturado por eso andaban con muletas lo que molestaba al grupo de ser tan fuertemente lastimados por el mismo sujeto y todos trabajando en conjunto.

Las otras prometidas de Ranma están furiosas ya que parecían que solo estaban pintadas y estaban mas golpeadas que Akane, Ryoga estaba furioso ya que Akane estaba preocupado por Ranma mientras Mousse estaba algo contento ya que Parecía que Akane y Ranma se llevaban bien, mientras eso ocurrió se escucho un timbrado en la puerta.

**Akane:** ¿ Ranma dime quien nos ataco en el parque? (luciendo algo preocupada ).

**Ranma:** A la verdad no los conozco pero preguntare para saber quienes son.

Mientras en la entrada al dojo

**Kasumi:** Akary un gusto en volverte a ver.

**Akary:** Gracias Kasumi me entere que Ryoga está herido y vine a atenderlo,

**Kasumi:** Pasa Akary es un gusto volverte a ver.

En eso Akary entra y saluda a toda la familia y da gracias por atender a Ryoga, por su parte Ryoga andaba embobado por la atención de Akary y tanto Ryoga como Akary estaban algo acaramelados Ryoga nunca le dijo que no termino la carta.

**Ranma:** Y cuéntanos Akary como así te enteraste que Ryoga estaba herido.

**Akary:** Ranma si tu mismo me dijiste que el estaba herido y que necesitaba a su novia que lo cuide.

**Maestro:** Ranma dile que fuistes tu que estabas preocupado por Ryoga.

**Ranma:** /No me gusta mentir pero lo are esta vez/ Ah perdona Akary es que como recién me recupero algunas cosas son media confusas.

**Akane:/**Pero si Ranma era el más herido ah que hora llamo a Akary veo que el realmente se preocupa por su amigo Ryoga/ Ranma siempre tan considerado.

**Akary:** Pero cuéntame como así Akane estas tan herida tu y tus amigos incluyendo a mi Ryoga el que le hizo esto lo pagara realmente caro.

**Ranma:** No te preocupes ya me encargue de ello Akary.

**Akary:** Bueno entonces como futura esposa de Ryoga lo cuidare y protegeré como es el deber de una esposa.

**Ryoga:** (sangrando por la nariz, rojo como tomate, y se le subió la temperatura aunque no era por la enfermedad digamos que en su mente tiene una imagen hentai)

**Akane:** Ahh pobre Ryoga que le abra pasado, tal vez este mas enfermo de lo que parecía.

**Ranma:** /Si como no ahora estará imaginando que cosas en su mente/ Bueno me iré al Dojo hoy abra una nueva estudiante en el dojo.

**Tendo:** que habrá una nueva estudiante ¿Acaso tu la inscribiste Ranma?, que bueno.

**Genma:** Si pero solo es una no será de mucha ganancia sería bueno intentar inscribir a mas estudiantes para que asi resulte de mayor ganancia.

**Nabiki:** Si lo ves que solo es una no abra ganancia sino perdidas.

**Ranma:** No se preocupen ella pagara sus clases y del cupo de los demás.

**Nabiki:** /Aquí hay algo raro como así alguien pagaría prácticamente clases particulares en un Dojo que no es tan reconocido/

**Cologne:** Muchacho dime una cosa quienes eran nuestros enemigos, no nos as dicho nada aun y parece que tu lo conoces.

**Ranma:** Abuela no se meta en mis asuntos lo que ellos hicieron lo pagaran con su vidas, y el resto no deben pelear con ellos no están a su nivel, incluyéndola.

**Colgone:** Veo que estas confiado en tu poder muchacho pero no te creas mas poderoso que mi.

Ranma se marcho y Soun y Genma comenzaron a saltar de alegría tendría algo de dinero y con eso comerían, Akane por su parte iría a ver quién era esa estudiante y fueron tanto Genma como Soun a ver esto, al poco tiempo alguien toco la puerta, y paso era Kurumu, Akane al verla se da cuenta que aun la misma Shampoo tendría que aceptar que esta chica que estaba al frente era realmente guapa, Shampoo y Ukyo junto con Ryoga llegaron Mousse quería seguir descansando sus heridas no se lo permitían Ryoga por su parte se recostó a la pared del dojo y al poco tiempo Ukyo, Shampo y Akane hacían lo mismo, Ranma y Kurumu estaban en la mitad, Ranma le dijo que quería probar que tanto Kurumu sabia de artes marciales solo era para disfrazar un poco el combate Soun y Genma estaban contento le habían dado tanto dinero que ya pensaban hacer fiesta en eso aparece Kasumi y de un movimiento digno de un ninja les arrebato el dinero y dijo que ya tenía para la compras de la semana algo que dejo algo triste a nuestros amigos, Akane se preguntaba porque el primer día abría un combate pero cual era el estilo de Kurumu, además parecía que Ranma la conocía muy bien, Sun y Genma le dijeron si querían que ellos les enseñe pero Kurumu fue especifica que tenía que ser Ranma.

Ranma: Veamos que tan buena eres en combate:  
Kurumu: Claro Ranma ( le envio un mensaje telepático diciendo que solo el vería su forma real el resto de ellos vería una ilusión)

Kurumu se abalanzo asia Ranma a una velocidad bastante alta, Shampoo apenas si pudo observar cuando impacto el puño contra Ranma y este lo detuvo al poco tiempo una fuerte patada de Ranma se dirijio donde Kurumu y ella lo esquivo rápidamente Genma dice que la velocidad de la nueva dicipula de Ranma es bastante habil al poco tiempo los puños de Kurumu y de Ranma se impactaron creando una onda expansiva que recibieron los espectadores Ryoga no podría creer que alguien que este recién aprendiendo algo de artes marciales , mientras esto ocurrió alguien toco el timbre y Kasumi fue abrir la puerta y esta ves era una chica que chupaba una paleta y tenia cabellos morados se presenta como Mizore Shirayuki no era un cuerpo muy voluminoso como el primero pero era bastante bonito, tenía una falda corta con fondo café y unas rayitas blancas, unas medias que pasaban a las rodillas era de rayas con dos tonalidades de morada entre fuerte y devil, tenía un busto bastante grande, tenía un buso(chompa) bastante holgado y que mostraba sus hombros y su cuello perfectamente la parte del cuerpo era blanco con rayas moradas pero las mangas eran blancas, la chica Kasumi al fijarse mejor veía que tenia un cabello como el de Akane en largo pero era muy alborotado pero era el estilo de ella no era que era despeinada solo que era un estilo diferente sus ojos eran grandes tenía una pupilas moradas pero en el centro eran azules lo que le daba un toque misterioso, Kasumi la lleva al dojo Kasumi podía sentir que ella no era mala persona pero no se tragaba el cuento que venía a entrenar en realidad tampoco cree que Kurumu venga a entrenar, Al entrar en el dojo, Kurumu cae al suelo, Ranma tenía varias heridas pero Kurumu cae rendida.

Ranma: Veo que eres bastante buena Kurumu en las artes marciales.

Shampoo sabía que pelear contra Kurumu tendría varios problemas y tal ves si logra ganar no pueda disfrutar por mucho tiempo la victoria porque tal ves muera por las heridas, Ukyo sabia que si peleaban moriría, Akane sabia que si peleaba con ella no duraría mas de 3 segundos, Genma y Soun estaban estupefactos al ver las habilidades de Kurumu, en eso entra Shirayuki.

**Mizore:** Me presento mi nombre es Mizore Shirayuki un gusto de conocerlo sensei Ranma.

**Ranma:** Hola Mizore ¿Cómo estas?

Akane:/Ranma también la llama por su nombre donde las conoce y que relación tienen/

**Mizore:** Veo que Kurumu ya termino su clases, (Mizore ya había dado el dinero a Kasumi)

**Ranma:** Si veo que ahora me toca entrenarte a ti Mizore.

Ranma y Mizore se pusieron de nuevo en combate Ranma estaba devil era verdad había ganado el combate pero fue por poco esta ves Ranma fue el que se dirigió contra Mizore , Ranma comienza a atacar a Mizore pero ella se cubre con una capa de hielo algo que hace que Ranma no pueda tocarla los que estaban allí veían como un extraño hielo cubría la sección de Mizore , Genma dice que eso es el puño de hielo nunca lo había visto a este nivel que es sorprende que un humano lo use tan bien y siendo tan joven, Akane se preocupa por Ranma había recién terminado un combate con Kurumu y ahora otro este combate era extraño Mizore no era rápida era bastante lenta pero la habilidad con el hielo estaba asiendo problemas, comienza atacar usando el hielo como cuchillas algo que provoca en Ranma que se mueva bastante bien mientras eso Ranma estaba pensando como derrotarla ya la conocía era una buena amiga de el la conoció en el otro mundo pero no sabía como peleaba solo sabía que era una mujer de hielo y ahora sabia que hacía honor a su nombre, al poco tiempo Mizore congela todo el piso algo que hacía que todos comiencen a resbalar Ranma con el entrenamiento de los cascabeles podía mantenerse en pie y correr pero aun así ahora esto necesitaba concentración, con esto Mizore ahora mostraba mayor velocidad algo que sorprendió a Akane ahora comprende que Mizore lo llevo a su territorio y se abalanzo contra Ranma y recibió un fuerte golpe quedando Ranma congelado Mizore rompe el hielo que lo tenia prisionero y cae el sueño.

**Mizore:** Sensei parece que termino la clase nos vemos mañana a la misma hora.

**Kurumu:** Bye Sensei Ranma nos vemos mañana.

Las dos chicas se retiran del escenario, pero se ve en la puerta de entrada una chica.

**Moka :** Hola Sensei Ranma ¿como estas? Me presento mi nombre esMoka Akashiya, un gusto en conocerlo espero que pronto me pueda enseñar algo.

**Moka Akashiya era una chica pelirroja y su cabello era mas largo que el de Shampoo era tan alta como Kasumi su pecho era más grande que el de Shampo y tiene una bonita figura el uniforme que usa su falda era el mismo modelo que el de Mizore, tenía en su cuello un rosario, y llevaba una Blazer verde con los filos blancos las medias que usaba estaban tres dedos debajo de su rodilla y eran azules.**

**Moka:** Me retiro Sensei Ranma Saotome en una semana para mis clases espero que este libre.

**Ranma**: No te preocupes lo estare.

Moka se retira y Ranma estaba parado algo atolondrado aun por los golpes Maestro le había dicho que tenia una semana para derrotar a Kurumu y a Mizore antes de enfrentarse a Moka le dijo que el poder de Moka no había comparación, que ni juntas podían derrotarla.

Al retirarse Ranma se fue del dojo dejando atrás a todos, y se puso de nuevo los cascabeles ya no sonaban tantos pero en movimientos inesperados o muy rápidos terminaban sonando sabia que debía eliminar esa desventaja ya había aprendido que los movimientos innecesarios eran un problema se había puestos un traje bastante pesado y se dirigió al dojo a entrenar un poco sabia que lo aria solo ya que estaban todos aun heridos y que el dinero por el momento estaba algo solucionado Maestro se había encargado de ello.

Notas del Autor

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo :D espero que sea de su agrado no olviden dejar sus mensajes, si les gusto que parte les agrado mas y si no pues me dicen que no les gusto.


	5. Batalla en la Escuela

_**Ranma El Guerrero Guardián**_

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

Glosario de símbolos:

/ / Pensando

( ) Acción que realiza el personaje o algo que sucede durante el relato

[ ] Comentario agregado

- el guión solo es una voz desconocida

* * Recordando

**Capítulo 5: Batalla en la Escuela**

Ya ah pasado ya una semana Ranma había estado en el dojo entrenando a las nuevas aprendices y Akane había visto que ambas eran muy buenas en el combate pero mas que entrenar estaba siempre peleando Ranma había logrado derrotarlas en el sexto día.

En la habitación de Ranma

**Akane: **Ranma no eh dicho nada, pero no entiendo esto has estado más que entrenándolas peleando y parece que ellas se divierten en gran manera.

**Ranma:** Akane ellas saben pelear muy bien no te preocupes.

**Akane**: Tu me estas escondiendo muchas cosas, no me dices algunas de ellas además la otra vez te vi conversando con alguien pero no se encontraba nadie cerca dime que está pasando Ranma no confías en mi.

**Ranma:** Si confió en ti mi pequeña Akane, confió en gran manera en ti, solo que hay cosas que aun ni yo mismo entiendo que está pasando.

Akane pone sus dos manos en el pecho de Ranma y recuesta todo su cuerpo como intentando buscar refugio, Ranma por su parte abraza a Akane, Akane comienza a acercar su cara a la de Ranma y este hace lo mismo ya se habían besado antes pero este beso era más para tranquilizar a Akane y se juntan sus labios por un instante y Akane se aleja.

**Akane:** NO te mereces mis besos hasta que me digas que está pasando.(pone su rostro para otro lado y la ve con ojos de enojo algo que destrozo la defensas de Ranma)

**Ranma:** Akane no digas eso.

**Akane:** Cuando me digas que está pasando mis labios volverán a tocar los tuyos hasta eso mis labios están prohibidos ( Akane sale de la habitación de Ranma y golpea la puerta)

Nabiki se encontraba afuera de la habitación de Ranma.

**Nabiki**: Ahh su primera pelea de novios verdad hermanita.

**Akane:** Siempre peleo con ese baka porque ahora dices primera pelea de novios.

**Nabiki:** ahhh porque desde que se besaron esa vez no habían peleado esta sería su primera pelea desde ese entonces.

**Akane:** Quien besaría a ese baka.

**Nabiki:** Tu mira esta foto.

**Akane :** que Pásame eso (Akane inmediatamente le quito la foto del primer beso de AKane y Ranma)  
**Nabiki**: te la dejo gratis como recuerdo hermanita.

Mientras esto pasaba en el corredor, en la habitación de Ranma.  
**Maestro:** Hola pupilo debo decirte algo importante.

**Ranma:** Que pasa.(Con tono de desagravio y de insolencia con mucho enojo)

**Maestro:** Mañana iras al colegio, Mouse, Kuno, Ryoga andarán por allí cuando intenten pelear contigo tu simplemente diles después del colegio que ahora tienes otros asuntos y si intentan hacer algo intenta mostrar que va enserio derrótalos para que entiendan que contra ti no tienen la mas mínima oportunidad

**Ranma**: Entonces debo pelear con ellos y derrotarlos que pérdida de tiempo.

**Maestro:** No solo derrotarlos sino humillarlos demuéstrales que ni siquiera son dignos para intentar desafiarte.

**Ranma:** pero porque tanto así.

**Maestro:** Cuando aparezcan los verdaderos enemigos que es mañana debes demostrar que ellos pueden no solo salir lastimados sino muertos y su muerte seria inútil mi estimado pupilo.

**Ranma:** Bueno si es para que ellos no se entrometan para salir lastimados es lo mejor

Camino a la escuela

Se escucha una voz que dice claramente Ranma y se ve a un chico con una espada de madera y un uniforme de práctica de kendo.

**Kuno:** Muere Ranma.  
Ranma esquiva todos los ataques de Kuno sin verlos como si simplemente no le importara ello en eso aparece un chico con una pañoleta en la cabeza lanzando golpes.

**Ranma:** Hola Kuno y Ryoga que se cuentan que hacen tan temprano les parece un combate enserio después de clases estaré esperándoles en el patio de la escuela ah cierto están invitados todos los que desean derrotarme.

**Akane**: Que dices Ranma no seas fanfarrón y no golpees a los débiles.

**Kuno:** Akane hoy después de clases te liberare del yugo de este esclavista llamado Ranma (Mientras ha tomado la mano de Akane e intentando darle un ramo de rosas a Akane en ello la peli azul lanza una patada y manda a volar a Kuno)

**Ryoga:** Estaré allí puntualmente Ranma Saotome y espero que no faltes a tu palabra.

Después de algunas horas de clases estaba en el patio de la escuela , Mousse, Ryoga, Kuno, Haposai, y el Director, en ello llega Ranma toda la escuela estaba viendo y asiendo apuestas al ver a Haposai sabrían que esta pelea sería difícil, Ryoga era bastante fuerte una vez serio y Nabiki comenzó hacer las apuestas.

Y estaban así

Director Aguanta 1 minutos 60%, Aguanta 5 minutos 30%, Aguanta 10 minutos 10%.

Kuno Aguanta 1 minutos 80%, Aguanta 5 minutos 19%, Aguanta 10 minutos 1%.

Ryoga: Aguanta 10 minutos 80%. Aguanta 15 Minutos 19.2%, Gana 0.8%.

Mouse: Aguanta 10 minutos 70%. Aguanta 15 Minutos 30%.

Haposai. Aguanta 15 Minutos 50%, Gana 50%.

Así estaba divida la cantidad de personas en las apuestas de cuánto aguanta en paralelo se guiaba a quienes no mas podía Derrotar Ranma

Ranma Derrota al Director, Kuno. 75%

Ranma Derrota a Director, Kuno, Mousse. 10%

Ranma Derrota a Director, Kuno, Mousse, RYoga. 14%

Ranma Derrota a Director, Kuno, MOusee, Haposai. 1%

Las apuestas se abrieron como terminaría el combate estaban algo indecisos ya que al entrar Haposai podría ser que el tome todo la iniciativa del combate aunque Nabiki pensaba que podría sacar algo de provecho en este combate.

Regresando al combate.  
**Ranma:** vamos a pelear ahora veo que ya están todos, aquí.

En ello llega la bisabuela.

**Colegne**: Veo que aquí está el yerno pero veo que la tendrá difícil al estar todos ellos aquí.

**Ranma:** Bueno entonces será mejor que comience a pelear enserio de una, (Ranma comienza a decir como un hechizo y después grita Rompiendo cadena espiritual)

Ryoga se lanzo contra Ranma y Kuno y Mouse y el director el ki de Ranma comenzó a brillar y el aire a su al redor comenzó a salir disparado asía arriba lo que provoco que Ryoga y Haposai se alejen porque sintieron la energía de Ranma que aumentaba en gran nivel algo que Mouse y los Kuno no tomaron en cuenta y se dirigían hacia Ranma por su parte golpeo el suelo y salieron disparados rocas a todas las direcciones lo que provoco que salgan lastimados los Kunos y cayeran al suelo mouse por su parte lanzo sus cadenas contra Ranma y por su parte toco y una ráfaga de ki salió contra Mouse provocándole un shock eléctrico y este callera Haposai se dirigió contra Ranma, una ves que Haposai estuviera cerca de Ranma, Ranma proyecto una campo de energía alrededor asiendo que Haposai comenzara a enfriarse y callera como un tempano de hielo, Ryoga no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Ryoga veía como Ranma se dirigía directo hacía el, algo en su interior sabia que ya sería derrotado pero veía algo en los ojos de Ranma, algo que no le agradaba y se dirigió contra el Ranma y Ryoga los dos oponentes de siempre Ryoga comenzó a patear y dar puñetes contra Ranma pero este ultimo solo usaba su mano izquierda para detener todos los golpes en ello Ranma con su mano izquierda golpeo el estomago de Ryoga y la energía de Ranma se transformo en fuego en el cuerpo de Ryoga saliendo este disparado a los cielos a una altura bastante considerable en línea recta debido al golpe la ropa de Ryoga quedo echo tiras, su cuerpo no solo fue golpeado sino quemado lo que había redujo la resistencia de Ryoga quede apenas al 1%.

**Ranma:** Ríndete Ryoga no eres ya oponente para mi mira al viejo esta todo golpeado y humillado vamos ríndete amigo.

**Akane:** Ríndete Ryoga no eres oponente para el ahora, entrénate y después desafíalo.

**Akary:** Cariño ríndete Ranma parece ahora mucho más fuerte.

**Ryoga;** NO tengas compasión de mi ahora, vamos peleare contra ti aunque muera en el intento ya me entrene vamos a pelear.-

Ryoga se lanzo contra Ranma, Ryoga comenzó a lanzar todos los golpes pero Ranma simplemente los esquivaba como si nada pasaba.

**Ryoga:** Maldito as estado entrenando muy bien daré todo contra ti Ranma.

En eso se lanza Ryoga contra Ranma pero esta vez Ranma no parecía que lo fuera a esquivar solo contraatacar en esto Ryoga uso todo su cuerpo para golpearlo lo mas fuertemente en la mejilla de Ranma.

EL golpe de Ryoga alcanzo su objetivo pero este ultimo ni se inmuto, Ryoga no podía creer lo que veía y lo que sentía sintió que su puño se había echo pedazos contra la cara de Ranma, Ranma uso su brazo para sujetar el brazo de Ryoga y comenzó apretarlo y Ryoga comenzó a gritar de dolor y comenzó a golpear a Ranma con su brazo libre algo que Ranma ni se tomaba la molestia de esquivarlo en ello Ranma soltó el brazo para detener la patada de Mouse ya que este espero el momento que Ranma se distraiga para lanzarle una patada.

**Mousse:** NO creas que me has derrotado, después de ese combate contra ese maldito hemos entrenado de la manera más exigente no nos derrotaras tan fácilmente.

Mientras ello Ryoga estaba en el suelo intentando soportar el dolor, que sentía en ello Mousse se dirige contra Ranma pero este ultimo lo ve y le lanza una mirada asesina a Mouse y este queda completamente congelado los que estaban detrás de Mousse del colegio sintieron en sus espíritus algo de ello y quedaron quietos sin poderse mover y aterrados Akane sentir algo de ello aunque no estaba en dirección directa igual que Ukyo y Shampoo.

**Akane**: Que es eso lo que sentí desde cuando Ranma se convirtió en esto.(Estaba a punto de llorar)

**Ukyo:** Ranchan.(con algo de tristeza con una voz quebradiza)

**Shapmpo:** Es el marido perfecto para una amazonas.(con algo de miedo en sus palabras)

**Soun :** Genma, Ranma ah mejorado por mucho.

**Genma: **Es digno heredero de la dinastía Saotome, es un guerrero de sangre fría.

**Akane:** Desde cuando están aquí.

**Genma:** Todos en la ciudad han venido a ver este combate, decían los rumores que Ranma lucharía enserio.

Mientras tanto en la batalla Mousse callo arrodillado sabiendo que no podría volver a pelear por un tiempo mientras tanto Ryoga logro ponerse de pie en ello se pone también Haposai.

**Haposai:** NO me dejare derrotar por ti yo el más grande lucharon de artes marciales del mundo veras Ranma te are pagar por este humillación.

**Ranma:** Bueno si es así.

Ranma sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y el agua comenzó a rodearlo y a girar en torno a el y una llamas de sus dedos salieron para rodear a Ranma junto a piedras y se podía ver que el aire como remolinos alrededor de Ranma algo que hiso que el espíritu de combate de Haposai comenzara a dudar y Ryoga también y después de ello el espíritu de Ranma comenzó a crecer y estaba formando un Ranma gigantesco su espíritu y esto provoco que todos los que estaban allí su espíritu comenzara a temblar Ranma vio la dirección de sus dos oponentes y lanzara un golpe usando su puño y el aire viajo hasta donde estaba Haposai y Ryoga y como hojas cortantes golpeo sus cuerpos cayendo inconscientes al suelo.

**Akary:** ¡RYOGAAAAAAAAAA!.

**Colegne:** Hapi

**Ranma:** Cárguenlos lejos de aquí que viene aquí una gran oponente.

**Akane:** No seas así con ellos,

**Ranma:** Buenos días señorita moka.

**Moka:** Bueno hoy será nuestra pelea, tienes dos opciones saber usar la energía espiritual o morir en el intento cual escoges.

**Ranma:** Usar la energía espiritual.

En ello Moka sale corriendo contra Ranma, junto impactaron sus puños en un punto esta sección el suelo se partió enviando ondas de impacto alrededor.

**Notas del Autor**

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :D espero que sea de su agrado no olviden dejar sus mensajes, si les gusto que parte les agrado mas y si no pues me dicen que no les gusto.

Agradezco por sus mensajes a

Exzor, he mystic poetry, goticrae, rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Pido disculpas por haberme demorado pero andaba full en el trabajo y universidad


	6. Capitulo 6, Batalla en la Escuela

_**Ranma El Guerrero Guardián**_

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

Glosario de símbolos:

/ / Pensando

( ) Acción que realiza el personaje o algo que sucede durante el relato

[ ] Comentario agregado

- el guión solo es una voz desconocida

* * Recordando

**Capítulo 5: Batalla en la Escuela 2**

El impacto fue sentido por todos nadie quería perderse este combate Ranma comenzó a moverse mucho más rápido mientras Moka se movió mas rápidamente entre estos dos la velocidad fue aumentado a tal punto que ya nadie veía algo solo ráfagas de viento y como el polvo se levantaba durante este combate Akane logro ver algo a lo lejos sintió la misma mirada, que sentía mientras Ranma entrenaba, quería saber quién era que era lo que estaba allí.

Akane: voy a descubrir quién es esa persona.

Akane corrió a donde vio a esa persona estaba algo lejos del centro de la escuela al acercarse ella la alcanzo a ver estaba lejos de todas las personas ella la vio y maestro la observo la vio sin miedo y sin decir nada Akane inmediatamente lanzo un golpe algo que maestro ni se inmuto en moverse y unos milímetros antes de llegar a su destino se detuvo su golpe como si una pared invisible protegiera a maestro, Akane comenzó a lanzar mas golpes contra maestro, ni siquiera uno alcanzo a llegar lo que origino dudas en Akane.

Maestro: Ya terminaste ya te aburriste de lanzar golpes niña estúpida.

Akane: Que as dicho soy Akane Tendo una guerrera quien eres tu.

Maestro: Solo dime maestro y nada mas.

Akane: Tu as entrenado a Ranma que tu quieres.

Maestro: (maestro cambia de voz masculina a mujer) Yo quiero a Ranma como mi esposo, yo lo amo quiero que me haga suya.

Akane: Que as dicho Ranma es mi prometido.

Maestro: Yo soy tal ves unas 10 veces mas fuerte que Ranma puedo hacer lo que quiera si Ranma logra sobrevivir su poder es casi equivalente al mío y eso será en un momento puedes revisar ahora mismo.

Vio a los dos combatientes en ello apareció una esfera y se los trago a los dos nadie pudo ver mas esta esfera era de un color negro.

Ranma apareció en un lugar donde parecía una ciudad de la edad victoriana con una enorme luna en el cielo y era completamente de noche apenas si Ranma podía ver un poco

Ranma: ¿Donde estoy?.

Moka: Esto es Phantasmagoria es un lugar creado por Evanjerin Atanashia Kyazarin Makudaueru, la mas poderosa de las demonios es un vampiro brujo mejor conocida como La Maestra Marionetista, Hechicera Inmortal, La maga Nosferatu, El Evangelio Oscuro, El apóstol de la destrucción aunque su sobrenombre es terrible su forma y su poder es peor yo misma seria aniquilada sin piedad por ella este lugar es donde ella prendió a usar el poder de Erebea y tu lo aprenderás aquí , este lugar es un terrible lugar , la temperatura sube hasta los 70 grados y baja -60 grados encima de eso el aire se enralece sentirás que estarás a una altura superior a los 8848 metros sobre el nivel del mar y encima de eso la Luna es el único astro existente lo único que da algo de claridad pero aquí es solo oscuridad en unas horas este lugar será tan oscuro que no podrás ver nada no te preocupes si peleas aquí durante 14 días afuera ni siquiera abra pasado una hora deberás aprender a vivir de la energía y así aprender a usar el poder de Erebea ya que no comerás no descansaras y no podrás derrotarme sin aprender ello.

Ranma: eres habladora debo destrozarte para salir de aquí.

Mientras fuera Akane y Maestra estaban discutiendo.

Akane: Maldita te aniquilare y me dirás todo lo que necesito.

Maestra: eres muy débil no intentes hacer alguna tontería.

En ello llego Cologne acompañada de Ukyo y Shampoo.

Cologne: Akane quien es ella.

Akane: Un enemigo de Ranma.

Maestro: Veo que han venido más personas (la voz era nuevamente de Ranma)

Cologne : Dime que deseas hacer, rodeen a este individuo.

Maestro: Ustedes deberían quedarse en un lugar tranquilo donde nada les pase, son débiles contra mi.

Colgogne: Te enseñare el poder de 2000 años de antigüedad de China.

En ello Cologne se lanzo directamente hacia Maestro este simplemente puso su dedo índice y del medio en su frente.

En menos de un instante todo el entorno alrededor se transformo tanto Cologne y las demás veían algo asustadas alrededor parecían que estaban en la mitad de un gran bosque Cologne no podría creer lo que estaba pasando en ello Maestro sin dar tiempo a algo golpeo al aire probando un pequeño Hiryu Shoten Ha.

Todas intentaban protegerse del gran torbellino en ello maestro sale directamente donde estaba Akane y toco su mano y este desapareció con Akane y estaba vez estaban en la gran torre de Tokio.

Akane: donde estoy ahora.

Maestra: En la torre de Tokio mejor dicho en la sección de arriba del mirador de la torre de Tokio (Con voz de mujer)  
Akane: pero como es eso posible que demonios eres tu.

Maestra se saca la capucha que le cubre la cara y Akane no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban era imposible.

Akane: eres idéntica a mi pero un poco mayor.

AkaneF: Soy mayor que tu 10 años.

Akane: pero como es posible.

AkaneF: Vengo de 10 años al futuro, en mi línea de tiempo Akane, Ranma muere en unos meses, junto al resto de la familia solo Nabiki sobrevivió al ataque igual que Shampo y Ukyo, Shampo moriría en un año y el resto estaba vivos mientras los deje allí, igual que mi hija.

Akane: Que todo esto va a pasar en un futuro.

AkaneF: dije en mi línea esto es tu línea de tiempo no se que va a pasar, vine a cambiar todo el tiempo, ese fue mi regalo por detener al Megaberso en mi universo.

Akane: Porque Ranma porque el debe ser el guerrero y no me entrenaste a mi.

Akane: Simplemente porque no tienes la sangre de los Saotome, los Saotomes son herederos de una gran fuerza ellos son descendientes de los Karasu Tengu todos ellos son muy fuertes por eso escogí a Ranma.

Akane: pero tu porque te hiciste tan fuerte.

AkaneF: Simplemente porque al tener en mi vientre a un hijo de los Saotomes su sangre entro a mi organismo, así Bendally activo el gen Saotome en mi y después me entreno así logre hacerme así de fuerte.

Akane: pero como cuando.

AkaneF: Un día mientras estaba abrazada con Ranma entro el fuego y no creo que necesite explicar mas.

Akane: Acaso en tu línea de tiempo nos casamos en unos meses.

Akane: Quien te dijo que nos casamos, simplemente quede embarazada sin tener un anillo, apenas Ranma se entero ya quería que nos casemos estaba realmente contento al poco tiempo murió. ( en eso AkaneF: se observa al horizonte)

AkaneF: por eso le di concejos a Ranma lo conozco bien me enamore perdidamente de el, ese niño tonto si que me hiso dar coraje mas de una vez desee yo misma matarlo, pero siempre encontraba la forma de que me termine enamorando mas.

AKane se puso roja imaginando jugar con Ranma a la mama y al papa no lo podía creer lo que estaba pasando en su propia cabeza y después comenzó a salir un poco de vapor de agua por sus orejas y sangraba su nariz.

AkaneF: Mira niña creo que puedes armar el resto de la información destruí al Megaberzo en mi mundo el mundo casi es destruido, casi todos mueren en el transcurso ahora crio a mi hija en un mundo pos apocalíptico, ahora intento salvar al hombre que amo y de paso tu te quedas con el y yo regreso a mi mundo con el ser que mas amo y el único recuerdo que tengo. Ahora me ayudas o estás en mi contra si te das cuenta mi poder es tan grande que parezco un dinosaurio junto a una hormiga si Ranma activa toda su sangre aumentara su poder a ser casi 100 veces mayor que el mío pero aun le falta mucho aprender ya que si no aprende simplemente será un tanque con una gran cantidad de energía sin poder usarla.

**Notas del Autor**

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo :D espero que sea de su agrado no olviden dejar sus mensajes, si les gusto que parte les agrado mas y si no pues me dicen que no les gusto.

Agradezco por sus mensajes a

Exzor, he mystic poetry, goticrae, rusa-ranmayakane-zk, y los demás mensajes por interno.

Pido disculpas por haberme demorado pero andaba full en el trabajo y universidad


End file.
